Harry Potter und die Rückkehr des Verlorenen
by PearlQ19
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung meiner Story Harry Potter and the Return of the Lost. Spielt zwischen Band 5 und 6, umfasst elf Kapitel und wartet sehnlichst darauf, gelesen zu werden g Der Titel erklärt sich wohl von selbst... BITTE RR
1. Wahre Freunde

A/N: Das hier ist die Übersetzung meiner Story "Harry Potter and the Return of the Lost". Wie wohl unschwer am Titel zu erkennen, geht es hier um die Rückkehr von Sirius Black. Die Story spielt zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr. Sie ist ziemlich sentimental *rotwerd*, und Action gibt's auch nicht so sonderlich viel (kein Quidditch o. ä.). Wenn der Schreibstil manchmal etwas holpert, liegt das höchstwahrscheinlich am Übersetzen. Ich habe mich zwar bemüht, meinen Stil wiederzufinden, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach... Konstruktive Kritik ist ebenso willkommen wie überschwängliches Lob (, also im Klartext: BITTE REVIEWS SCHICKEN!!! Die Originalstory ist längst irgendwo untergegangen, wo sie keiner mehr findet, und keiner liest sie (  
  
Ach ja, und sämtliche Charaktere hab ich nicht erfunden, sondern mir nur von JKR, bzw. aus diversen Mythologien ausgeliehen. Und nein, das in der Story beschriebene Ritual funktioniert garantiert nicht so. Hab's mir nämlich ausgedacht (  
  
So, jetzt geht's aber los.  
  
PS: Nicht wundern, ich stehe mit der Kommasetzung etwas auf Kriegsfuß...  
  
Kapitel Eins - Wahre Freunde  
  
"Geht es dir gut, Harry?"  
  
"Ja, Remus."  
  
Das war der Standarddialog durch Harrys Zimmertür. Harry ließ niemanden an sich heran. Er hatte zwar widerwillig zugestimmt, dass Lupin, Moody oder Tonks jeden zweiten Tag vorbeikamen, um sicherzugehen dass die Dursleys ihn gut (oder zumindest nicht allzu schlecht) behandelten, doch er sprach nur durch seine Tür mit ihnen.  
  
Seit seiner Rückkehr in den Ligusterweg 4 vor zwei Wochen hatte er sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen, außer um ins Bad zu gehen. Und damit nahm er es auch nicht besonders genau. Seine Haare und sein Körper waren längst überfällig für eine Dusche, seine Kleider mussten dringend gewaschen werden, und auch seine Zähne hätten eine Reinigung vertragen können. Er dachte kaum daran, Hedwig jeden Morgen zu füttern, und das war auch schon alles, was er mit ihr machte - keine Streicheleinheiten, keine Briefe, die sie überbringen konnte. Seine Freunde schickten ihm zwar ständig Nachrichten, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht danach, sie zu beantworten, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht fair war. Es war nicht ihre Schuld...  
  
Der Schmerz hatte ihn zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft bei den Dursleys wie ein Kanonenschlag getroffen. Er war in Ordnung gewesen, als er sich am Bahnhof King's Cross von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, er hatte sich sogar darauf gefreut, sie in ein paar Wochen wiederzusehen, und Moodys Vorschlag, öfter nach ihm zu sehen, hatte ihn mit Erleichterung erfüllt. Die Dursleys waren auch nicht so gemein zu ihm wie sonst, was bedeutete, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Petunia schob ihm dreimal am Tag ohne weiteren Kommentar sein Essen durch die Katzenklappe in seiner Tür, doch Harry ließ es immer halb aufgegessen zurückgehen - wenn er überhaupt aß.  
  
Das schlimmste war, dass er nicht weinen konnte. Er hatte seinen Paten verloren, den Menschen, den er immer mehr geliebt hatte, den Menschen, der einem Vater am nächsten kam, den Menschen, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte - hatte ihn unter dramatischen und verdächtigen Umständen verloren ohne sich verabschieden zu können, und er konnte keine einzige Träne vergießen. Harry durchlebte die Szene jede Nacht in schrecklichen Albträumen, in denen er wieder im Zauberministerium war und verzweifelt versuchte, seine schlimmsten Feinde zu bekämpfen, wo er Sirius durch diesen Schleier fallen und spurlos verschwinden sah, unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Was noch schlimmer war, manchmal träumte er von Sirius' Stimme, die von jenseits des Schleiers kam und seinen Namen rief, doch wenn Harry zu ihm rennen wollte, um ihn zu retten, bewegten sich seine Füße keinen Zentimeter, bis er Lupin sagen hörte, "Es ist zu spät, Harry. Er ist tot."  
  
Aus diesen Träumen erwachte er manchmal mit einem Ruck, die Arme ausgestreckt, mit brennender Narbe, seine Augen so trocken dass es wehtat, und mit dem furchtbaren Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. An den Klumpen in seiner Kehle, das Gefühl dass seine Eingeweide aus Blei waren und den hämmernden Kopfschmerz verschwendete er mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr einen Gedanken, denn sie waren seine ständigen Begleiter geworden. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Schmerz und Trauer füllte seine Tage aus, zusammen mit einer Leere, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er ständig von mindestens einem Dutzend Dementoren umgeben, die seine glücklichen Erinnerungen aus ihm heraussaugten. Das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können, war ihm nun sehr vertraut. Er hätte ebenso gut tot sein können - eigentlich wäre das gar nicht mal so schlimm, denn dann würde er Sirius vielleicht wiedersehen. Aber er war immer noch hier, ein verzweifelter junger Zauberer, der bald sechzehn wurde und der gerade zum zweiten Mal einen Vater verloren hatte.  
  
Und zu wissen, dass es eigentlich seine Schuld war... Wenn er doch nur gemacht hätte, was Snape ihm gesagt hatte... wenn er doch nur mit Okklumentik weitergemacht hätte, wie es auch Sirius' Wunsch gewesen war... wenn er bloß nicht so ignorant gewesen wäre...  
  
Harrys Innerstes wand sich in stiller Qual. Er lag jetzt seit sechs Stunden auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, unfähig sich zu bewegen, wie er auch einen Großteil der vergangenen zwölf Tage verbracht hatte. Sein Frühstück stand noch unberührt da, wo Petunia es gelassen hatte. Harry konnte es noch nicht einmal ansehen, weil ihm dann schlecht wurde. Er war sehr blass und dünn, sein ungewaschenes, ungekämmtes Haar hing ihm fettig in den Nacken hinunter, und kleine Schweißtropfen rannen ununterbrochen über seine Stirn und Wangen. Wenn er doch nur weinen könnte, dachte er dumpf, vielleicht würde er sich dann besser fühlen. Doch seine Augen blieben genauso trocken und wund wie sie es die letzten drei Wochen gewesen waren.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn auf.  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte er flach. "Lasst mich in Ruhe."  
  
"Harry, bitte, willst du mich nicht reinlassen?" sagte Lupins Stimme ruhig. "Du bist seit zwei Wochen hier drinnen. Meinst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist, allmählich wieder Interesse an dem zu zeigen, was um dich herum vorgeht?"  
  
"Wozu denn?" murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. "Es gibt jetzt nichts mehr in der Welt für mich."  
  
"Bitte, Harry." Lupins Stimme verlor nichts von ihrer Ruhe. "Du solltest mit jemandem sprechen. Du ignorierst deine Freunde, die sich Sorgen um dich machen, findest du das fair? Du kannst nicht ewig so weitermachen, weißt du..."  
  
"Kann ich nicht?" rief Harry, der plötzlich wütend wurde. "Tja, da hast du Pech gehabt, ich kann!"  
  
Lupin sprach wieder nach einer weiteren Pause. "Du solltest dankbar sein, dass du solche Freunde hast, Harry. Es gibt nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt als Freunde, und du bist mit wahren Freunden gesegnet. Solche findet man nicht oft. Gib sie nicht auf, solange sie noch hier sind und auf dich warten."  
  
Harry wollte gerade losbrüllen, dass er allein gelassen werden wollte, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, was in Lupins Kopf vorgegangen war, als er das gerade gesagt hatte. Er erkannte auch, dass Lupins Stimme bei den letzten Worten nur eine Winzigkeit davon entfernt gewesen war, zu brechen. Er schämte sich. Sein eigener Schmerz war furchtbar, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, Remus Lupin zu verletzen, der gerade seinen letzten wahren Freund verloren hatte, nachdem er bereits zwei andere verloren hatte, von denen einer Harrys Vater James gewesen war. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, Ron zu verlieren nachdem er Hermine, Ginny und Neville bereits verloren hätte, aber das konnte er nicht. Und doch musste sich Lupin gerade so fühlen - Harry andererseits, obwohl er einen schrecklichen Verlust hatte hinnehmen müssen, hatte immer noch all seine Freunde, denen er wichtig war, die sich um ihn sorgten...  
  
Harry stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Seine Knie zitterten, da er seine Beine seit nun fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Er streckte eine Hand aus, drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Lupin schien um zwanzig Jahre gealtert zu sein. Sein Haar war fast vollständig grau geworden, unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, und seine Augen, ehemals ein warmes Dunkelblau, hatten ihren üblichen Ausdruck verloren - obwohl sie immer noch freundlich und warm dreinblickten, war das Lächeln aus ihnen verschwunden. Es lag eine Trauer in ihnen, die fast spürbar war, und die Farbe schien sich, als ob ausgebleicht, zu einem helleren, leereren Blau geändert zu haben. Harry überlegte, wie das wohl möglich sein konnte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Remus", sagte er schwach.  
  
"Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld", sagte Lupin milde. "Wenn irgend jemand auf der Welt wenigstens eine Vorstellung davon hat, wie du dich fühlst, dann bin ich das wahrscheinlich. Ich kannte ihn am besten, weißt du... und ich habe schon einmal solch einen Verlust erlitten. Es ist die Hölle, was du gerade durchmachst, ich weiß es, und glaube mir, ich habe darum gebetet, dass das nicht geschehen soll."  
  
Harry fühlte sich sehr schwer.  
  
"Komm rein, Remus", sagte er und trat zur Seite, um Lupin durchzulassen. Dann schloss er die Tür und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Lupin setzte sich auf Harrys Schreibtischstuhl.  
  
"Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du ihn auch verloren hast", sagte Harry nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. Es war der erste ganze Satz den er seit zwei Wochen gesprochen hatte, und es fühlte sich ziemlich seltsam an.  
  
Er räusperte sich.  
  
Lupin beobachtete ihn wortlos, aber seine seltsam ausgebleichten Augen verschleierten sich leicht. "Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", sagte Harry. Er wollte gar nicht mehr sagen, aber all die unausgesprochenen Worte regten sich nun in ihm, kamen an die Oberfläche und begannen, aus seinem Mund zu strömen. Er setzte sich gerade hin.  
  
"Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich von Dementoren umgeben", erzählte er Lupin. ""Ein Gefühl, als ob ich nie wieder glücklich sein könnte. Jedes Mal wenn ich an Ron oder Hermine oder irgendeine andere schöne Erinnerung denken will, ist er in meinem Kopf. Ich sehe ihn fallen, Remus, immer und immer wieder, und das lässt mich alles andere vergessen. Alles woran ich denken kann ist, dass er nie wieder zurück kommt... keine Eule wird mir einen seiner kurzen Briefe bringen, und ich werde ihn nie wieder im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes sehen... er wird mir nie wieder sagen, dass ich wie... wie..."  
  
"Dass du wie James bist", sagte Lupin sanft.  
  
"Er wird nicht in der Küche seines scheußlichen Hauses sitzen, Kreacher anbrüllen und ungeduldig darauf warten, dass er etwas tun kann, und er wird sich nicht mehr in diesen Hund verwandeln um spazieren zu gehen oder mich zum Bahnhof zu bringen..." Harry ballte die Fäuste. "Ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen... er wird nicht erfahren, ob ich meine ZAGs geschafft habe, er wird nicht sehen, wie ich erwachsen werde und was auch immer werde, er wird nicht mit meinen Freunden und mir feiern, wenn wir die Schule für immer verlassen... oh Gott, Remus, ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt und es ihm nie gesagt, und ICH KONNTE MICH NICHT EINMAL VERABSCHIEDEN!"  
  
Harrys Stimme brach, als die Tränen, die er drei Wochen lang zurückgehalten hatte, in ihm aufstiegen, ihn fast erstickten, ihm in die Augen stiegen und endlich, endlich über sein Gesicht strömten. Er rang nach Luft und weinte mehr und mehr. Er hörte ein Poltern, als Lupin, der zu ihm stürzte, den Stuhl umwarf, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Er streckte blind die Hand aus und spürte, dass Lupin sich über ihn beugte. Harry schlang die Arme um Lupins Hals, immer noch in Atemnot wegen der Schluchzer in seiner Kehle. Er hörte, wie Lupin etwas murmelte, aber er verstand kein Wort. Bilder von Sirius wirbelten durch seinen Kopf... der Hund... die Konfrontation in der Heulenden Hütte... seine Flucht mit Seidenschnabel... nach dem Trimagischen Turnier... Weihnachten, als Sirius so glücklich gewesen war, Gesellschaft zu haben... der Traum, den Voldemort ihm geschickt hatte, um Harry in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken... und dann wieder dieser furchtbare Moment als Sirius durch den Schleier fiel. Da war eine Stimme in Harrys Ohren die "Nein! Nein!" schrie, aber erst nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er, dass er es selbst war, der seinen Schmerz und seine Panik aus sich herausschrie. Lupin fiel neben Harry auf die Knie und griff nach ihm, und Harry brach hemmungslos schluchzend in Lupins Armen zusammen und wusste nichts mehr.  
  
****  
  
Wie lange er geweint hatte, wusste Harry nicht, aber es musste sehr lange gedauert haben, nach der Vorderseite von Lupins abgewetztem Umhang zu urteilen, die von Tränen völlig durchnässt war. Als Harrys Schluchzer endlich versiegten fühlte seine Kehle sich wund an und sein Gesicht war heiß und klebrig. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass Harry fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment in seiner Brust zerspringen. Er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen, und als er es schaffte, konnte er nicht klar sehen. Er umklammerte immer noch Lupins Schultern, und Lupin hielt ihn weiterhin fest, bis Harry aufsah.  
  
Lupin gab ihm seine Brille und Harry nahm sie wortlos entgegen. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas, aber ihm fiel kein einziger einfacher Satz ein. Seltsam beschämt und erleichtert zugleich setzte Harry sich hin und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln.  
  
"Geht es dir jetzt besser?" fragte Lupin nach einer Pause.  
  
"Weiß nicht", nuschelte Harry.  
  
Er zögerte, Lupin anzusehen. Obwohl sie beschlossen hatten, sich zu duzen, dachte Harry von ihm immer noch als Professor Lupin, sein Lehrer in Hogwarts, und sich in den Armen eines Lehrers die Augen auszuweinen entsprach nicht Harrys Vorstellung einer idealen Situation.  
  
Aber einen Moment später war dieses Gefühl verschwunden. Genau wie Sirius war Lupin einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters, und unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry ihn wahrscheinlich gekannt seit er denken konnte, hätte auf seinen Knien geschaukelt und ihn "Onkel Remus" genannt.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich an Lupin. "Ja, Remus, es geht mir jetzt besser", sagte er. "Wenigstens ein bisschen."  
  
Lupin lächelte traurig. "Ja, ich fürchte, mehr können wir nicht erwarten", sagte er. Eine Träne glitzerte in seinem Auge, aber er ignorierte sie. "Aber Harry, Sirius hätte gewollt, dass wir weitermachen. Besonders du. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde nicht wollen, dass wir den ganzen Tag nur herumsitzen und weinen. Natürlich brauen wir Zeit, um mit der Trauer fertig zu werden, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass da draußen ein wahrer Teufel herumläuft, und wir sind diejenigen, die ihn finden und bekämpfen und besiegen sollen. Sirius wäre nicht gern für nichts gestorben", fügte er sehr leise hinzu und Harry wusste, dass auch er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er tat so, als ob er es nicht bemerkte und stand statt dessen auf.  
  
"Nun gut, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt duschen", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang heiser vom Weinen, aber Lupin sah auf und lächelte schwach.  
  
"Ich hoffte, du würdest das zuerst sagen", sagte er. "Putz dir auch die Zähne, ja? Und dann komm mit mir nach unten."  
  
Harry überlegte, was es unten außer Dudleys neuem Wrestlingpokal oder so geben könnte, aber er nickte und ging ins Bad. Als er unter der Dusche stand, wunderte er sich, wie er es so lange ausgehalten hatte, mit niemandem zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich wirklich besser. Der Kloß in seinem Hals schien kleiner geworden zu sein.  
  
Als er mit der Dusche fertig war, trocknete er sich mit einem Handtuch ab und putzte sich die Zähne. Als er in den Spiegel sah, bekam er einen Schreck. Das Gesicht, das ihm entgegensah, schien nicht sein eigenes zu sein. Er hatte doch nicht so viel Gewicht in nur zwei Wochen verlieren können! Sein Gesicht war sehr blass und schmal, die Haut wie altes Elfenbein, große schwarze Schatten unter seinen Augen, die in ihre Höhlen gesunken zu sein schienen, und... seine Augen! Harry zuckte zusammen und ging dann näher an den Spiegel heran. Es blieb dabei: Das ehemals klare Grün seiner Augen war zu einem leblosen Graugrün geworden, das kein bisschen mehr strahlte. Es war mehr die Farbe eines Sumpfes oder so etwas, und je länger Harry in seine eigenen Augen sah, desto mehr glaubte er, dass das kein Zufall war. Erst Lupins Augen und jetzt seine eigenen. Was war hier los?  
  
Harry zog sich schnell an und verließ das Bad. Lupin wartete vor der Tür auf ihn.  
  
"Na, dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen", sagte er.  
  
"Ja..." sagte Harry zögernd. "Hör mal, Remus, ich hab da noch eine Frage..."  
  
"Frag mich unten." Lupin schien wirklich viel daran zu liegen, dass Harry mit nach unten ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
  
Achselzuckend gab Harry nach, und die beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Die Dursleys waren nicht da, aber der Raum war voll mit mindestens zwanzig Leuten. Harry sah sich um. Er sah Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg und Professor McGonagall. Hinter ihnen - Harrys Herz sprang in seine Kehle und schlug dort hart weiter - stand Bill Weasley, den Kopf zur Seite und den Blick nach unten gerichtet, um mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu sprechen, die neben ihm standen. Einige andere Hexen und Zauberer unterhielten sich in der Ecke neben dem Kamin.  
  
"Was soll das denn werden?" fragte Harry Lupin flüsternd.  
  
"Sie waren jeden Tag hier", antwortete Lupin genauso leise. "Sie alle wollten wissen, wie es dir geht, und ich musste sie jedes Mal wieder heimschicken, weil du dich geweigert hast, irgendwen zu sehen. Also habe ich sie benachrichtigt, während du geduscht hast. Obwohl ich sagen muss", fügte er mit einem ärgerlichen Blick auf die Harry unbekannten Leute hinzu, "ich dachte, ich hätte nur die gerufen, die dich persönlich kennen und deshalb die ersten sein sollten, die erfahren, wie die Dinge stehen."  
  
Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer sahen Lupin an, der in ihre Richtung gestikulierte.  
  
"Nehmt es nicht persönlich, aber ich möchte, dass ihr hier verschwindet", sagte er und lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
Grummelnd disapparierten die anderen.  
  
"Da ist er!" quiekte Tonks in diesem Moment, und alle anderen unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltungen. Tonks stürzte nach vorne und ergriff Harrys Hand. "Wir sind so froh, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst, Harry", sagte sie fröhlich. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Wortwahl nicht ganz geglückt war, aber Harry wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Sie war ganz offensichtlich außer sich vor Freude über seine Rückkehr.  
  
"Danke, Tonks", sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.  
  
"Harry", knurrte Moody und polterte näher. "Dachte mir, dass es dir bald besser geht... bist ein zäher Bursche. Und eins wollte ich dir schon sagen, seit... na ja, seitdem: Deine Schockzauber da drinnen waren brillant. Du solltest ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, ein Auror zu werden."  
  
"Danke, Mad-Eye", sagte Harry noch schwächer als zuvor und kämpfte eine weitere Tränenflut zurück, die plötzlich in ihm aufsteigen wollte, als er an seine Laufbahn nach der Schule dachte, und daran, dass Sirius sie nie miterleben würde.  
  
Kingsley, Mundungus, Arabella, McGonagall, Bill und Arthur kamen nun alle zu Harry und schüttelten ihm die Hand. Arthur gab ihm auch einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter und sagte leise, "Wir sehen uns später, mein Junge."  
  
Die ganze Zeit stand Lupin dicht neben Harry, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter gelegt, genau wie Sirius es immer getan hatte, wenn er und Harry Seite an Seite gestanden waren. Die Erinnerung blieb in Harrys Kopf hängen und ließ ihn wieder hart schlucken.  
  
"Könntet ihr jetzt bitte auch gehen?" sagte Lupin zu den anderen. "Harry braucht seine Freunde..."  
  
"Na klar", sagte Tonks hastig, winkte Harry zu und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall. Die anderen folgten.  
  
Mrs Weasley kam nun endlich zu Harry durch. Sie sah ihn an, seufzte tief und sagte, "Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas tun um den Schmerz zu lindern, Harry, mein Lieber." Dann, ohne weitere Worte, zog sie ihn in eine warme, mütterliche Umarmung und ließ ihn für drei Minuten nicht mehr los.  
  
Harry, der schon erwartet hatte, dass sie etwas in der Art tat, war beinahe überrascht, als er feststellte wie gut es tat. Genau wie bei Remus wusste er einfach, dass er Mrs Weasley bis zum bitteren Ende vertrauen konnte, und dass sie dann immer noch wie eine Tigerin für ihn und ihre Kinder kämpfen würde.  
  
Als sie ihn endlich losließ, verließ Lupin Harrys Seite, nahm Mrs Weasley am Arm und führte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Eine seltsame Schüchternheit lag über der Szene, und Harry wand sich. Er sah seine Freunde an. Sie alle sahen müde und mitgenommen aus. Hermine und Ginny sahen aus, als hätten sie auch ziemlich lange geweint, ihre Augen waren klein und die Gesichter gerötet. Ron war so blass, dass es sich sogar auf seine Sommersprossen auswirkte. Als Harry in seine Augen sah, war er ziemlich sicher, dass auch ihr Blau etwas heller geworden war. Er sah zu den Mädchen. Hermines braune Augen waren definitiv anders als früher, und die von Ginny... Harry musste zugeben, dass er noch nicht oft die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Ginny in die Augen zu sehen. Er konnte einfach nicht sagen, ob da ein Unterschied war oder nicht.  
  
"Dann frag mich halt", sagte Ginny so plötzlich, dass die anderen zusammenzuckten.  
  
"Was soll ich dich fragen?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Woher wusste sie, was er dachte...?  
  
"Was auch immer du rausfinden willst", sagte Ginny ungeduldig. "Ich schätze mal, du hast mir nicht in die Augen gesehen um mit mir zu flirten?"  
  
"Äh..." Aus einem Grund, den er nicht genau sagen konnte, wurde Harry rot. "Ich hab nur überlegt... haben deine Augen auch die Farbe geändert?"  
  
"Ja, haben sie", sagte Ginny leise. "Genau wie Bills und Freds und Georges und Moms und Dads, aber die Veränderung bei mir ist fast so stark wie bei Mom. Die anderen sind eigentlich eher unwesentlich. Ich denke mal, du hast die Veränderung bei Remus schon gesehen, oder?"  
  
"Von deinen eigenen Augen mal ganz abgesehen", sagte Hermine sehr leise. Ihre Stimme klang ebenfalls heiser, und Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Hermine trat vor und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Harry ließ es geschehen, da er wusste, dass sie nun seine Augen genau unter die Lupe nahm. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte er einen Blick auf Ron, der sich über irgend etwas zu ärgern schien.  
  
Hermine ließ sein Gesicht los und sah zu ihm auf. Frische Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Die Veränderung in deinen Augen ist die auffälligste", sagte sie mit wackeliger Stimme. "Wenn es so weitergeht, hast du wahrscheinlich graue Augen, wenn das neue Schuljahr losgeht."  
  
"Aber was bedeutet das?" flüsterte Harry.  
  
Hermine überraschte ihn, indem sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Es passiert uns allen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, "und ich glaube, ich habe gerade die Antwort gefunden."  
  
"Was ist denn die Antwort?" fragte Harry laut. Hermine trat zurück und tauschte einen Blick mit Ron, der immer noch etwas missvergnügt dreinsah.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft. "Nach allem was ich sagen kann, ist die Veränderung in Harrys Augen die stärkste von allen, dicht gefolgt von der bei Remus. Die nächsten sind Ron und ich, dann Mrs Weasley, Ginny und die anderen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Also?" fragte Ron, als sie nicht weitersprach.  
  
"Okay", sagte Hermine, und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer weiterzusprechen, "wir alle wissen, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele sind. Ich kann jetzt nur vermuten, aber ich glaube, ich habe recht - Sirius' Tod hat einen kleinen Teil aller unserer Seelen getötet. Sie haben sich verändert, und deshalb ändert sich auch unsere Augenfarbe. Harrys am meisten, natürlich, weil er derjenige war, der Sirius am meisten geliebt hat. Und dann Remus, der für ihn wie ein Bruder war. Und dann, na ja, du, Ron, und ich... ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich ihn auch irgendwie geliebt habe, und das musst du auch... und du, Ginny... und eure Mutter... und all die anderen. In uns allen ist etwas mit Sirius gestorben. Und deshalb, Harry", fügte sie mit fester Stimme hinzu, "solltest du uns endlich wieder in deiner Nähe erlauben. Wenn du weiterhin mit deiner Trauer alleine bleibst, stirbt vielleicht noch mehr von dir, bis du völlig leer bist. Ich nehme an, deine Augen werden in dem Maße grau, wie das passiert."  
  
Harry hörte ihr schweigend zu. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum Hermines Worte ihn so tief bewegten. War es, weil sie auch zugegeben hatte, Sirius geliebt zu haben, wovon sie wissen musste, dass es Harry viel bedeutete? Oder war es die Ruhe, mit der sie von solch spirituellen Dingen wie der Seele gesprochen hatte, so sachlich? Harry wusste es nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass seine Kehle wieder enger wurde.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid", sagte er. "Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich eure Briefe nicht beantwortet habe. Ich wusste, ihr macht euch Sorgen um mich, aber ich habe mich um gar nichts mehr gekümmert, seht ihr... Ich war gleichgültig euch gegenüber, Remus gegenüber, dem Orden gegenüber, Voldemort gegenüber... Ich lag nur auf meinem Bett und hab an ihn gedacht..."  
  
"Wissen wir, Harry", sagte Ron, dessen Stimme bei jeder zweiten Silbe brach. "Wie glaubst du haben wir die ersten Tage danach verbracht? Wir waren bis ins Mark erschüttert... und wir konnten uns nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden."  
  
"Konnte ich auch nicht", sagte Harry sehr leise. "Er war einfach weg, und ich habe Stunden gebraucht, um das zu erkennen. Wenn Remus mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wäre ich auch durch den Schleier gesprungen, hinter ihm her."  
  
Ginnys Unterlippe zitterte. "Gott sei Dank bist du das nicht", sagte sie laut.  
  
"Es gab eine Zeit, da war ich darüber überhaupt nicht froh", sagte Harry. "Aber das ist vorbei. Ich bin einfach nur so froh, dass ihr hier seid!"  
  
Er breitete die Arme aus, und Ginny und Hermine warfen sich praktisch hinein. Er legte beide Arme fest um die Mädchen und schloss die Augen. Er merkte, wie Ron neben ihn trat, öffnete die Augen wieder und grinste schwach.  
  
"Willkommen zurück, Mann", sagte Ron und gesellte sich zu der Gruppenumarmung, indem er beide Arme um Hermine legte, die so dicht bei Harry stand, dass Ron Harry ohne weiteres ebenfalls erreichen konnte.  
  
So standen sie für eine ganze Weile, und Harry dachte über das nach, was Remus gesagt hatte: Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt als Freunde, und du bist mit wahren Freunden gesegnet.  
  
Ja, dachte er, als er Ginny enger an seine Brust zog und den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, so dass Hermines buschiges Haar nicht seine Atmung beeinträchtigte, ja, er hatte wahre Freunde. Und er würde sie niemals wieder im Stich lassen. Eine Sache, die er von Sirius gelernt hatte, war, dass Freunde wichtiger waren als Familienbande, als gute Noten und sogar wichtiger als sich zu verlieben. Diese Art von Liebe, die zwischen Freunden, war eher dazu bestimmt, ein Leben lang anzuhalten, als die beste Ehe. Und er erkannte auch, als sie dort in dem langsam dunkler werdenden Wohnzimmer standen, dass er mit Hilfe von solchen Freunden sogar mit seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer fertig werden würde. Es würde vielleicht einige Zeit dauern, aber er war entschlossen, es zu schaffen.  
  
Er war mit wahren Freunden gesegnet. 


	2. Ein Funken Hoffnung

Kapitel Zwei - Ein Funken Hoffnung  
  
Harry wich den ganzen Abend lang nicht von der Seite seiner Freunde. Die Dursleys, wie er erfahren hatte, waren einmal mehr von Tonks zu einer nicht existierenden Zusammenkunft gerufen worden, wo sie auch übernachten mussten, bis sie merken würden, dass man sie ausgetrickst hatte, so dass sie den ganzen Abend und mindestens den nächsten halben Tag hatten, ohne von Petunias hysterischen Schreien oder Vernons löwenhaftem Gebrüll unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
Molly Weasley und Remus waren nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten wieder zu ihnen gestoßen und hatten die Freunde aneinander gedrängt vorgefunden, wie sie sich aneinander festhielten und kein Wort sagten. Als sie allerdings den Raum betraten, sah Harry auf und lockerte seinen Griff um die anderen. Hermine trat zurück (so weit sie konnte, denn Ron stand immer noch dicht hinter ihr) und auch Ginny rückte etwas zur Seite, obwohl sie immer noch den Arm um Harrys Taille gelegt hatte, und Harry seinen eigenen Arm nicht von ihren Schultern nahm.  
  
Sie wandten sich an Mrs Weasley und Remus, die lächelnd da standen.  
  
"Wir wollten euch nicht stören", sagte Remus. "Wir haben nur Hermine vor einer Weile sagen hören, dass sie weiß, was mit unseren Augen los ist. Da wir euch nicht belauschen wollten, haben wir beschlossen, dich später zu bitten, das zu wiederholen, was du gesagt hast."  
  
Hermine sah Remus an, dessen Augen so viel anders waren als vorher, und dann Mrs Weasley. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah es nun auch. Mrs Weasley ehemals strahlend blaue Augen schienen etwas gedämpfter. Die Veränderung war nicht so stark wie bei Ron, aber sie war da, deutlich sichtbar.  
  
Hermine wiederholte ihre Erklärung.  
  
Als Mrs Weasley sprach, schien sie den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Oh, Hermine, meine Liebe", sagte sie. "Das ist so ein rührender Gedanke."  
  
"Ich glaube wirklich, dass es stimmen könnte", sagte Hermine, die sich von Mrs Weasley in die Defensive gedrängt fühlte. "Die Veränderung ist bei denen am stärksten, die Sirius am meisten geliebt haben."  
  
"Du hast recht", sagte Remus. "Du hast vollkommen recht, Hermine. Ich wundere mich jetzt, wie ich das vergessen konnte. Ich habe schon früher über dieses Phänomen gelesen. Es tritt auf wenn eine Person völlig unerwartet stirbt, unerwartet und... und..." Er brach ab und ein Ausdruck fassungslosen Erstaunens trat auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Nicht rechtens", sagte Remus leise. "So hieß es, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Unerwartet und nicht rechtens."  
  
"Aber was heißt das?" fragte Ginny. "Warum bist du darüber so aufgeregt, Remus?"  
  
Hermine starrte Remus an. Harry konnte ihr Gehirn praktisch arbeiten sehen.  
  
"Remus", flüsterte sie. "Remus... hat das etwas mit der Geschichte von diesem Zauberer in Schottland von 1927 zu tun? Wie war sein Name gleich wieder... Saturnus McGraw..."  
  
"Ja", sagte Remus. "Es ist genau die gleiche Situation, Hermine."  
  
"Aber dann..." Hermine wurde blass und konnte nur noch flüstern. "Remus, das heißt ja, wir könnten..."  
  
"Könnte jemand bitte erklären, wovon ihr da redet?" sagte Ginny ungeduldig.  
  
"Saturnus McGraw war ein Zauberer, der 1927 von einer Chimära getötet wurde", erklärte Hermine. "Es war ein Unfall... die Chimära wurde von Griechenland eingeschifft, und McGraw sollte nach ihr sehen, während sie zum Ministerium transportiert wurde. Newt Scamander (ihr wisst schon, der Autor von 'Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind') hatte eine für Studienzwecke oder so was bestellt... na, ist ja auch egal. Jemand von der Besatzung des Schiffes war unvorsichtig und hat aus Versehen den Bann von dem Käfig, in dem die Chimära gefangen war, genommen. Sie konnte entkommen und attackierte McGraw, der auf der Stelle starb. Seine Freunde und Familie waren bis ins Mark erschüttert. Saturnus hatte einen Adoptivsohn, der natürlich halb starb vor Trauer. Dieser Adoptivsohn versuchte nun alles, aber er fand nichts Nützliches. Und dann tat er etwas, was Saturnus wirklich zurückbrachte, unverletzt und geistig völlig in Ordnung, als ob der Vorfall mit der Chimära nie passiert wäre. Ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hat, das stand nicht in dem Buch, ich weiß nur noch, dass es etwas mit Schicksal zu tun hatte... Remus, weißt du noch mehr darüber?"  
  
Remus nickte langsam. "Ich weiß auch nicht, was er getan hat, aber ich weiß, dass es hieß, Saturnus' Tod sei nicht rechtens gewesen. Nach seiner Rückkehr besiegte er den bösesten Zauberer dieser Zeit, Nero Redsnake... was ich sagen will ist, dass Saturnus auf der Erde bleiben sollte, bis sich sein Schicksal - wahrscheinlich Redsnake zu besiegen - erfüllt hatte, und sein frühzeitiger Tod kam dem Schicksal in die Quere. Also wurde dem Adoptivsohn die Möglichkeit gegeben, etwas zu tun, was Saturnus ins Leben zurückbrachte."  
  
"Aber was ist dann mit den Augen?" fragte Ron. "Wenn diese Veränderung nur auftritt, wenn so eine Möglichkeit besteht, dann muss Hermines Theorie falsch sein - oder haben die, die einen geliebten Menschen verlieren und deren Augen gleich bleiben, etwa keine Seele?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Remus, "natürlich haben die anderen auch eine Seele. Aber jede Art von Gefühl wirkt sich auf die Seele aus, und deine Augen verändern sich doch auch nicht, wenn du wütend oder traurig oder glücklich bist, oder? Tod und Trauer sind ein Teil des Lebens, also sind sie erträglich. Aber diese Todesfälle über die ich rede sind nicht zu ertragen, die Trauer über sie übersteigt das normale Maß an Trauer, es ist einfach mehr als deine Seele ertragen kann. Saturnus' Tod, zum Beispiel, traf jeden völlig unerwartet. Und die Augen seiner Freunde und Familie haben sich auch verändert. Ich glaube, unsere Augen verändern sich, weil wir mehr trauern als wir eigentlich sollten, wäre Sirius zu seiner Zeit gestorben."  
  
Ginny bewegte sich. "Heißt das etwa..."  
  
Remus wandte sich zu ihr um. "Im Grunde heißt es, dass Sirius' Tod nicht nur unerwartet war, er hätte auch gar nicht passieren dürfen. Sein Schicksal sollte ein anderes sein. Und Bellatrix Lestrange hat das Schicksal erzürnt, indem sie ihn getötet hat. Jemand muss die Sache in Ordnung bringen."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Harry wagte nicht, der Idee zu trauen, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss, er wollte diesem Funken Hoffnung nicht erlauben, in ihm aufzusteigen... er könnte es nicht ertragen enttäuscht zu werden... er musste sicher sein.  
  
Remus' Stimme blieb ruhig, aber Harry sah ein wildes Flackern in seinen Augen. "Es bedeutet, Harry, dass es vielleicht - nur vielleicht, wenn Hermines und meine Vermutungen stimmen - etwas gibt, was wir tun können, um Sirius zurückzubringen."  
  
****  
  
Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort. Harrys Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf. Er brauchte eine Weile, um wirklich zu verinnerlichen, was Remus erklärt hatte. Sirius zurück ins Leben zu bringen... es gab nichts auf der Welt, was er sich mehr ersehnte, und er hätte alles dafür getan oder gegeben.  
  
"Wie... wie hat dieser Adoptivsohn das gemacht?" fragte Ron mit wackeliger Stimme.  
  
Remus zuckte die Achseln. "Das stand nicht in dem Buch, das ich gelesen habe."  
  
"Kann man das irgendwie rausfinden?" fragte Ginny. "Er ist vielleicht noch am Leben... weißt du wo er wohnt? Wie heißt er überhaupt?"  
  
"Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht", sagte Remus. "Er wird geheim gehalten, niemand hat ihn erwähnt."  
  
"Aber was können wir dann tun, um es herauszufinden?" fragte Harry bitter. "Wenn wir weder seinen Namen wissen, noch ob er noch lebt, und wo, wie können wir dann etwas über ihn herausbekommen?"  
  
"Ich werde Dumbledore danach fragen", sagte Remus. "Wenn irgendwer es weiß, dann Albus."  
  
Mrs Weasley, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, sprach auf einmal wieder. "Das kannst du dir sparen, Remus", sagte sie. "Ich glaube ich weiß, wer er ist."  
  
Alle anderen wirbelten herum und sahen sie an.  
  
"Ihr alle kennt ihn", fuhr Mrs Weasley fort. "Es ist Kingsley Shacklebolt." 


	3. Kingsleys Erzählung

Kapitel Drei - Kingsleys Erzählung  
  
"Kingsley?" wiederholte Remus. "Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte Mrs Weasley ungeduldig. "Aber gerade erst neulich haben er und Hagrid über Tierwesen geredet, und er erwähnte, dass sein Vater einmal von einer Chimära angefallen wurde. Er hat allerdings nicht gesagt, dass er dabei gestorben ist. Aber trotzdem, wie viele schottische Zauberer glaubst du sind in diesem Jahrhundert von Chimäras angefallen worden?"  
  
"Nicht viele", sagte Ron grinsend.  
  
"Du solltest ihn holen, Remus." Sogar Mrs Weasley zeigte jetzt alle Anzeichen von Aufregung. "Ich frage mich nur, warum er uns nie davon erzählt hat."  
  
"Ich schätze, es ist Kingsley nicht erlaubt, darüber zu reden", sagte Remus nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sind da trotz allem irgendwelche verbotenen Praktiken mit im Spiel."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Hermine. "Ich glaube, er darf nicht darüber sprechen, weil sonst jeder losziehen und versuchen würde, seine Toten zu erwecken, auch die, deren Tod rechtens war - und ich glaube, diese zu erwecken würde ganz furchtbar schief gehen."  
  
"Da könntest du recht haben, meine Liebe", sagte Mrs Weasley. "Das würde erklären, warum die Muggel sich so sehr vor den lebenden Toten, die sie 'Zombies' nennen, fürchten. Vielleicht gab es mal ein paar Leute, die ihre Toten erweckt haben, die dann als Monster zurückkamen, weil sie in ihrer Ruhe gestört wurden."  
  
"Aber woher wissen wir, dass Sirius nicht als ein wie-heißt-er-nochmal zurückkommt?" fragte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Sein Tod war auf jeden Fall unerwartet und ich bezweifle sehr, dass er rechtens war", sagte Remus langsam. "Außerdem - siehst du nicht die Parallelen zwischen seinem Fall und dem von Saturnus McGraw? Beide waren wie ein Vater für einen Jungen, den sie zurückließen, und beide kämpften gegen den bösesten Zauberer ihrer Zeit - zwei gute Gründe, um die Rechtmäßigkeit ihres Todes anzuzweifeln. Es kann doch nicht rechtens sein, einem Jungen ein zweites Mal den Vater zu rauben..."  
  
Harry sah zu Boden und wischte heimlich eine Träne fort. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihn zärtlich streichelte.  
  
"Unsere Chancen stehen gut", sagte Ginny ruhig. "Wir rufen Kingsley und hören uns seine Geschichte an, wenn er sie uns erzählt. Danach werden wir viel mehr wissen."  
  
"Ich halte das nicht aus, Ginny", flüsterte Harry. "Ich habe gerade erst begonnen, meinen Kummer zu bewältigen, und jetzt gibt es neue Hoffnung... wenn sie sich als falsche Hoffnung herausstellt, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es noch länger aushalte."  
  
"Hör auf damit", flüsterte Ginny und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Hör auf, so zu reden. Wir wissen es bald, hab Geduld..."  
  
****  
  
Kingsley apparierte mit einem lauten Knall mitten im Wohnzimmer. Als er die ganzen ernsten Gesichter sah, die zu ihm aufsahen, gab er einen unsicheren Laut von sich.  
  
"Was ist los, Remus?" fragte er. "Warum hast du mich zurückgeholt?"  
  
"Kingsley, es gibt etwas, das wir dich fragen müssen", sagte Remus. "Willst du dich nicht setzen?" Das könnte jetzt ein kleiner Schock für dich sein."  
  
Kingsley lachte. "Das muss dann aber ein richtiger Schlag ins Gesicht sein", sagte er, während er sich auf Petunias bestes Sofa setzte. "Es gibt nicht viel auf der Welt, das mich schocken kann."  
  
"Es geht um deine Vergangenheit..."  
  
"Meine Vergangenheit?" Kingsley wirkte alarmiert.  
  
"Etwas, das in deiner Kindheit geschah." Remus sprach vorsichtig und beobachtete Kingsley scharf.  
  
Kingsley wurde blass. "Was kannst du schon über meine Kindheit wissen, Remus?" fragte er scharf.  
  
Remus trat neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, wieder auf diese beiläufige Art wie Sirius es immer getan hatte. "Es gibt vieles, was ich weiß, Kingsley", sagte er, "obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich das hier von Molly weiß." Er nickte kurz in Mrs Weasleys Richtung. "Ich kannte nur die Geschichte - sie wusste, dass du es warst."  
  
"Dass ich wer war?" Kingsley klang ungeduldig, aber Harry sah nun, dass seine Augen flackerten und schnell von links nach rechts wanderten. Kingsley sah kein bisschen entspannt aus.  
  
"Der Adoptivsohn von Saturnus McGraw", sagte Remus.  
  
Kingsley starrte ihn an. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, zu widersprechen. "Woher weißt du das?" war alles, was er herausbrachte.  
  
"Ist doch egal." Remus kam näher und zog Harry mit sich. "Habe ich recht?"  
  
Kingsley sah zu Boden. "Ja, hast du", sagte er, jetzt ruhig.  
  
"Nun ja, dann hast du vielleicht schon erraten, warum wir dich gerufen haben..."  
  
Kingsley sah auf und sah Harry direkt an. "Du weißt nicht, was du tust", sagte er. "Das ist kein Spaß, Harry. Vergiss es, bitte. Die Toten zu erwecken ist nicht erlaubt. Ich weiß, dass du Sirius wie verrückt vermissen musst, aber es ist es nicht wert, dein Leben und das von jedem, der in deiner Nähe ist, zu riskieren."  
  
"Mein Leben zu riskieren?" fragte Harry. "Weißt du nicht, dass ich alles tun würde, um Sirius zurückzubringen? Wenn es gefährlich ist, dann trete ich der Gefahr mit Freuden entgegen. Es kann nicht tödlich sein... schließlich bist du immer noch hier, oder?"  
  
"Bei mir war das was anderes." Kingsley sah ihm in die Augen, und plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er starrte ihn an, und Harry wusste, dass er jetzt die Veränderung in seinen Augen bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Deine Augen", sagte Kingsley heiser. "Sie haben ihre Farbe geändert."  
  
"Genau wie meine", sagte Remus.  
  
"Und unsere auch", fügte Ron hinzu und machte eine Geste zu Ginny, Hermine und seiner Mutter.  
  
"Das Phänomen ist dir bekannt, oder, Kingsley?" sagte Remus. "Es ist auch in deiner eigenen Familie aufgetreten."  
  
"Ja, das ist es." Kingsley holte tief Luft. "Bevor ich euch meine Geschichte erzähle, Remus, wie viel wisst ihr denn schon?"  
  
"Eigentlich haben wir das meiste davon erraten", sagte Remus entschuldigend. "Wir wissen, dass Saturnus McGraw starb, als die Chimära ihn anfiel, und dass du es irgendwie schafftest, ihn zurückzubringen. Wir nehmen an, dass das möglich war, weil es nicht sein Schicksal war, zu dem Zeitpunkt zu sterben - ihm war bestimmt, viel länger auf der Erde zu bleiben und das zu tun, wozu er dort war. Deshalb konntest du es tun. Wir nehmen auch an, dass du nicht darüber sprechen durftest, weil sonst andere versuchen würden, ihre Toten zu erwecken, wahrscheinlich mit fatalen Folgen."  
  
"Das stimmt", sagte Kingsley.  
  
"Die Veränderung unserer Augenfarbe bedeutet, dass wir einen Kummer ertragen, den wir eigentlich nicht verspüren sollten. Unsere Seelen können den Schmerz nicht ertragen, weil sie es niemals sollten, nicht hier und jetzt."  
  
Kingsley nickte. "Das nehme ich auch an. Er hat es mir nicht erklärt..."  
  
"Er?" fragte Remus. "Wer ist er?"  
  
"Ich komme gleich dazu. Lass mich nur auf meine eigene Art anfangen..." Kingsley setzte sich gerade hin. Seine schwarzen Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich nervös.  
  
"Ich wurde 1914 von Saturnus McGraw adoptiert", begann er. "Ich war drei Jahre alt. Meine Eltern waren tot; umgebracht hatte sie Nero Redsnake, der so was wie der Vorgänger von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden darf war. Nicht so machtvoll und grausam wie er, aber er war böse genug. Meine Eltern waren Auroren, und sie waren ihm zu nahe gekommen. Nun, ich war plötzlich eine Waise, also steckte man mich in ein Kinderheim. Eines für Zauberer natürlich. Aber ich blieb dort nur für drei Wochen, dann kam Saturnus und nahm mich mit. Er adoptierte mich, und er war der beste Vater, den ich mir hätte wünschen können. 1927, als ich sechzehn war, wurde er von dieser entlaufenen Chimära angefallen. Er war sofort tot... Ich könnte mich weder verabschieden noch konnte ich ihn begraben. Sein Körper war... fort."  
  
"Noch eine Parallele", flüsterte Remus zu sich selbst.  
  
"Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich verbrachte Wochen über Wochen allein in meinem Zimmer, zunächst unfähig zu weinen, dann weinte ich mir die Augen aus. Ich hatte kaum Freunde, also gab es nicht viel, was mich am Leben festhielt. Ich wollte noch nicht einmal zurück nach Hogwarts, obwohl ich wusste, dass Saturnus das gewollt hätte. Als ich endlich wieder bereit war, andere Leute zu treffen, begann ich, nach Wegen zu suchen, um mit Saturnus in Verbindung zu treten. Um diese Zeit bemerkte ich auch, dass meine Augen ihre Farbe geändert hatten. Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind sie von einem sehr dunklen Braun. Aber zu der Zeit waren sie beinahe haselnussbraun. Und sie sahen kalt und leer aus... genau wie deine, Harry. Nun, ich versuchte fast alles. Ich fragte den Fast Kopflosen Nick, ob es irgend eine Chance gab, dass Saturnus als Geist zurückkehren würde, aber er sagte nein. Ich fragte Professor Sonnenstrahl, die damals Wahrsagen unterrichtete, ob sie Saturnus' Geist für mich channeln könnte, so dass ich wenigstens mit ihm reden konnte. Sie sagte, sie könne das nicht. Ich versuchte, an einen Zeitumkehrer zu kommen, aber natürlich gab mir niemand einen. Jeder wusste, was ich dann versuchen würde, und vielleicht weißt du, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, die Vergangenheit zu verändern... außerdem war es zu lange her. Ich hätte mich zwei Monate lang verstecken müssen, da ich ja dann zweimal existiert hätte. Ich las jedes Buch in der Bibliothek, das das Wort 'Auferstehung' im Index hatte, doch ich fand nichts Brauchbares. Ich nahm sogar etwas Vielsaft-Trank und schlich mich in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins, da ich wusste, dass einige von ihnen Bücher über die Dunklen Künste besaßen, und ich überlegte, ob es vielleicht in den Dunklen Künsten einen Weg gab, die Toten zurück ins Leben zu bringen. Leider fand ich nur Anweisungen dafür, einen lebenden Toten zu erschaffen, eine sehr dumme und hässliche Kreatur, meistens schon halb verwest, die sich von den Gehirnen der Lebenden ernährte. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, dass Saturnus als Monster zurückkehrte. Und dann, während der Weihnachtsferien, entdeckte ich ein Buch bei einem Muggelfreund von mir. Es ging um Engel. Die Muggel lieben Engel. Dieses Buch war so eine Art Enzyklopädie - man konnte den Namen irgendeines Engels nachschlagen, und da fand man dann seinen Rang und seine Funktionen aufgelistet. Ich blätterte das Buch einfach nur aus Langeweile durch, als mir ein Name ins Auge sprang: Yehudiah. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir auffiel, aber ich musste einfach wissen, wofür er verantwortlich war. Also las ich weiter und fand heraus, dass Yehudiah der Engel der Trauer war, und dass es ein Ritual gab, ihn anzurufen, und dass er dann herabsteigen und einen trösten würde. Ich lieh mir das Buch und nahm es mit nach Hause, und am nächsten Tag versuchte ich, Yehudiah zu rufen. Meine Augen waren zu der Zeit schon beinahe grau geworden und verloren immer noch an Farbe. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es sehr knapp war - hätte ich so weitergemacht wie vorher, wäre meine ganze Seele bald gestorben. Ich führte das Ritual durch und hatte auch wirklich das Gefühl, dass der Engel mir zuhörte, aber nichts passierte. Ich war enttäuscht, obwohl ich schon halb befürchtet hatte, dass nichts passieren würde. Schließlich war es ein Buch, das von einem Muggel für Muggel geschrieben worden war, und was wissen die schon von Ritualen? Also ging ich ins Bett. Aber in dieser Nacht träumte ich von einer wunderschönen, strahlenden Gestalt, die zu mir in einer fremden Sprache sprach, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Aber als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, wusste ich plötzlich, was ich tun musste. Ich wusste, dass ich von Yehudiah geträumt hatte, und dass er mir gesagt hatte, was ich tun konnte. Am gleichen Tag zog ich los, um ihn zu suchen. Ich musste niemanden fragen oder den Engel noch einmal heraufbeschwören - das Wissen, was ich tun musste, war einfach da in meinem Kopf."  
  
"Also was war es, was du getan hast?" fragte Mrs Weasley eifrig.  
  
Kingsley sah sie an. "Das kann ich nicht sagen", sagte er. "Ich weiß, dass ich durch die Hölle gegangen bin. Ich weiß, dass ich den Engel am Ende des Weges traf und er mich zu einem anderen Ort führte. Ich weiß, dass wir dann zu dem Ort zurückkehrte, an dem Saturnus gestorben war. Und ich weiß, dass Saturnus, als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, neben mir saß. Aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, was genau ich auf dem Weg getan habe. Ich wusste es in dem Moment, als ich es tat, und eine Sekunde später war die Erinnerung daran verblasst. Ich schätze, dass das auch passiert, damit niemand mich fragen kann und dann tut was ich getan habe. Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen."  
  
Harry war wieder den Tränen nahe. Er hatte all seine Hoffnung auf Kingsley gesetzt.  
  
"Wart ab", sagte Hermine, die Harry beobachtet hatte. "Das heißt nicht, dass wir aufgeben müssen. Vielleicht gibt es dafür kein Muster oder Schema. Vielleicht ist der Weg jedes Mal ein anderer. Du musst den Engel vielleicht selber rufen, Harry, und was er dir erzählt, ist vielleicht etwas völlig anderes als das, was er Kingsley erzählt hat."  
  
"Das glaube ich auch", sagte Ginny. "Es ist das Schicksal von jemand anders, also finde ich es ziemlich logisch, dass es auch ein anderer Weg ist."  
  
"Was war das für ein Buch, in dem du Yehudiah gefunden hast, Kingsley?" fragte Hermine. "Hast du es behalten?"  
  
"Ich denke, ja", sagte Kingsley. "Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, es meinem Freund zurückgegeben zu haben... wir waren alle zu aufgeregt über Saturnus' Rückkehr..."  
  
"Dann geh und hol es, Mann", sagte Ron atemlos. "Worauf wartest du?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur..." begann Kingsley, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Hör zu, Kingsley, du kannst doch gar nicht falsch machen, stimmt's? Du leihst Harry einfach nur ein Muggelbuch, nichts weiter."  
  
"Ich komm gleich wieder", sagte Kingsley und disapparierte ohne weiteren Kommentar.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Remus, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Mrs Weasley sahen sich an.  
  
"Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es funktioniert?" fragte Ron leise.  
  
"Es ist einen Versuch wert", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie klang nicht überzeugt. Harry bemerkte, dass sie versuchte, einen Blick mit Remus zu tauschen, aber Remus sah sie nicht an.  
  
'Er glaubt es wirklich', erkannte Harry. Er selbst fühlte sich sehr komisch. Einerseits wünschte er sich verzweifelt, dass der Schmerz aufhören sollte, aber andererseits konnte er nicht wirklich glauben, dass es funktionieren würde. Magie war eine Sache, aber Engel waren nicht wirklich magisch. Sie waren religiöse Figuren, und Harry hatte nie viel über Religion gewusst. Die Dursleys gingen nie in die Kirche, nicht einmal an Weihnachten, also tat Harry es auch nicht. Als er gerade erst von der Zaubererwelt erfahren hatte, hatte er überlegt, ob Engel vielleicht ein Teil von ihr waren. Aber dann hatte er erkannt, dass sie etwas waren, dass außerhalb der zwei Welten, die er kannte, existierte. Er hatte nie weder richtig an sie geglaubt, noch ihre Existenz bezweifelt, und jetzt war er drauf und dran, einen zu beschwören. Wen würde das nicht verwirren?  
  
"Wage den Versuch", sagte Remus leise zu Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Harry darüber nachdachte. "Bitte."  
  
Harry sah Remus an. Er sah so ruhig aus wie immer, doch seine Augen flehten. Harry konnte ihn voll und ganz verstehen; wenn es irgend jemanden gab, der sich Sirius' Rückkehr so sehr wünschte wie Harry, musste es Remus sein.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich das", sagte er, und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde wieder größer. Er hatte gerade erst erkannt, dass ihm hier eine wirkliche Chance geboten wurde, sein Leid und das seiner Freunde zu beenden. "Natürlich, Remus."  
  
Eine Träne rollte Remus' Wange hinunter, und er umarmte Harry. Harry hielt ihn fest und dachte wieder daran, dass, wenn seine Eltern nicht gestorben wären, Remus und Sirius wahrscheinlich wie ältere Brüder für ihn gewesen wären.  
  
"Kingsley braucht lange", sagte Mrs Weasley nachdenklich. "Was ist daran so schwierig, ein Buch zu finden?"  
  
"Er ist gleich wieder da, Mom", sagte Ron.  
  
Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als Kingsley wiederkam. Er trug ein Buch unter seinem Umhang.  
  
"Hier ist es", sagte er einfach und hielt es Harry hin.  
  
Harry zögerte. Er konnte das alles immer noch nicht glauben.  
  
Hermine seufzte, trat vor und nahm das Buch. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten und quietschte auf.  
  
"Meine Mom hat das auch", sagte sie. "Sie ist etwas esoterisch veranlagt, wisst ihr... aber ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass diese Rituale wirklich funktionieren!"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie funktionieren, wenn ein Muggel sie versucht", sagte Kingsley und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Nimm es, Harry", sagte Hermine leise und schob das Buch in Harrys Hand.  
  
"Du solltest alleine sein, wenn du das Ritual durchführst", sagte Kingsley. "Yehudiah mag keine Leute, die abgelenkt sind. Es lässt ihre Bitte weniger wichtig erscheinen."  
  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, es auf einer Party zu versuchen", sagte Harry wütend. Dann drehte er sich zu Mrs Weasley um. "Ich bezweifle, dass ich das hier machen kann", sagte er. "Man weiß nie, wann mein Cousin mir vielleicht dazwischenfunken will... und wenn Yehudiah mich auch auf eine Reise schickt, dann würde ich Ärger mit ihnen bekommen..."  
  
"Natürlich kommst du mit uns zum Fuchsbau", sagte Mrs Weasley entschlossen. "Ich wollte dir das sowieso vorschlagen. Du bist lange genug hier geblieben. Geh nach oben und hol deine Sachen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass deine Tante und dein Onkel wissen, wo du bist."  
  
"Das wird ihnen egal sein", sagte Harry. "Sie lassen mich nur bleiben, weil sie müssen - sonst würden sie meinen Tod oder Schlimmeres verursachen..."  
  
"Ich werde es sie trotzdem wissen lassen", sagte Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Komm, Harry, wir packen deine Sachen", sagte Ron. Er nahm Harry am Arm, und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch und betraten Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Ron rümpfte die Nase. "Du solltest etwas frische Luft reinlassen", sagte er. "Es ist ziemlich, na ja, stickig."  
  
Harry grinste schwach. "Willst du Frühstück?" fragte er und deutete auf sein unberührtes Essen.  
  
"Nee, danke." Ron grinste. "Ich werde Hedwig füttern. Sie sieht hungrig aus."  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry rannte zum Käfig hinüber und öffnete ihn. Hedwig schuhuhte, hob ab und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Er streichelte sie.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe", sagte er. "Ich hatte eine sehr schwere Zeit, weißt du."  
  
Hedwig schuhuhte wieder, zwickte ihn zärtlich mit dem Schnabel ins Ohrläppchen und flog dann hinüber zu Ron, der ihr ein paar von seinen Eulenkeksen gab.  
  
Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und begann, seine Kleider und Bücher hineinzuwerfen. Ron half ihm, und zehn Minuten später schlossen sie den Koffer und wuchteten ihn nach unten. Harry rannte noch einmal nach oben, um Hedwigs Käfig und den Feuerblitz zu holen, den er am letzten Tag des alten Schuljahren von Dumbledore zurückerhalten hatte. Sein lebenslanges Quidditchverbot war für null und nichtig erklärt worden, genau wie die ganzen pädagogischen Anordnungen, die Professor Umbridge eingeführt hatte.  
  
Mrs Weasley wartete am Kamin auf sie. Sie öffnete gerade eine Plastiktüte, die, wie sich herausstellte, mit Flohpulver gefüllt war. Als Harry und Ron den Kamin erreichten, hielt sie Ron die Tüte hin. "Nimm seinen Koffer, in Ordnung, mein Lieber?"  
  
"Na klar", sagte Ron und seufzte. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer, rief "Zum Fuchsbau!" und trat mit Harrys Koffer in der Hand ins Feuer. Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden.  
  
Hermine, Ginny und Remus folgten, dann trat Harry vor. Er mochte es nicht, per Flohpulver zu reisen, aber wenigstens ging es recht schnell. In zwei Jahren würde er apparieren können, dann würde er das Flohnetzwerk nicht länger brauchen. Er warf seine Handvoll ins Feuer, umklammerte Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Feuerblitz und trat ins hinein. Sofort begann er, um seine eigene Achse zu rotieren, und damit ihm nicht schwindelig wurde, schloss er die Augen. Dann hörte es auf, und Harry konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er aus dem Kamin der Weasleys fiel. Er trat heraus und stolperte prompt über seinen Koffer, den Ron direkt vor dem Kamin stehen gelassen hatte. Dieses Mal fiel er wirklich hin, und während er noch versuchte seine Arme und Beine zu entwirren, fühlte er plötzlich vier Arme um sich und hörte ein lautes, ziemlich unharmonisches Singen: "Potter ist zurück! Potter ist zurück!"  
  
"Ja, bin ich", nuschelte er.  
  
Fred und George zogen ihn auf die Füße.  
  
"Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen, Mann", sagte George und strahlte Harry an.  
  
"Unser Wohltäter", fügte Fred hinzu. "Hast du den Artikel über uns im Tagespropheten gelesen?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber nein", sagte Harry. "Ich habe die Zeitung in den letzten Wochen nicht gelesen."  
  
"Geh und hol sie", sagte Fred zu George. "Er muss das einfach sehen."  
  
George nahm seinen Zauberstab. "Accio Tagesprophet, Ausgabe vom letzten Mittwoch!"  
  
Die Zeitung kam vom Regal geflogen, und George fing sie auf.  
  
"Das hast du's", sagte er und schob sie unter Harrys Nase. Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Kann ich mir den ausleihen?" fragte er. "Ich habe gerade andere Dinge im Kopf..."  
  
"Na klar." Harry hätte schwören können, dass George leicht rot wurde - obwohl das so gut wie unmöglich war. Er hatte nie einen der Weasley- Zwillinge erröten sehen.  
  
"Ron hat's uns schon erzählt", sagte Fred. "Wir haben alle verfügbaren Finger und Zehen für dich gekreuzt, Harry. Er fehlt uns auch."  
  
"Danke." Harry nahm sein Gepäck und ging vom Kamin weg, wo Mrs Weasley jeden Moment ankommen musste. "Ich bring nur schnell das Zeug rauf in Rons Zimmer. Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
"Wir sehen uns", rief Fred.  
  
Harry ging nach oben. Er hörte Stimmen in Rons Zimmer und als er die Tür öffnete, drehte sich jeder zu ihm um.  
  
"Pack das Zeug einfach da hin", sagte Ron und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Harry setzte seinen Koffer und seinen Besen ab. Dann öffnete er Hedwigs Käfig und stellte ihn auf das Regal neben den von Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Willkommen zurück, Harry", sagte Bill, der auf Rons Bett gesessen hatte und jetzt aufstand.  
  
Rons Zimmer war ziemlich klein, so dass es mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Remus und Arthur sehr überfüllt wirkte.  
  
"Also du denkst, du kannst Sirius zurückbringen... mit Hilfe eines Muggelbuchs?" Arthur konnte seinen Enthusiasmus nicht ganz verbergen. "Wärst du so nett, es mit mal zu leihen, wenn du es nicht mehr brauchst?"  
  
"Es gehört Kingsley, nicht mir", sagte Harry, der einfach grinsen musste.  
  
"Und anscheinend ist es nicht ganz harmlos", fügte Hermine mit einem warnenden Blick auf Arthur hinzu. "Kingsley sagte so was..."  
  
"Ach, komm schon, Hermine", sagte Ron. "Dad wird schon nicht versuchen, seinen Großvater wieder aufzuwecken."  
  
"Mach dich nicht darüber lustig", sagte Remus warnend. "Du weißt nie, wer zuhört. Wenn du zu unvorsichtig mit der Angelegenheit umgehst, dann denkt Yehudiah vielleicht, dass du das Glück, den Verstorbenen wieder zu sehen, nicht verdienst."  
  
"Aber das wäre doch total unfair", widersprach Ron. "Wenn ich mich lustig mache, kann Harry doch nichts dafür. Er kann Harry nicht das verweigern, worum er bittet, nur weil ich..."  
  
"Lass es", sagte Bill ruhig. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Ron hielt für die nächste halbe Stunde den Mund.  
  
****  
  
"Ich nehme an, dieses Mal ist dir ein eigenes Zimmer lieber." Mrs Weasley wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort, sondern zeigte ihm eine weitere Tür zwischen den Zimmern von Ginny und Remus.  
  
Harry widersprach nicht. Es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn niemand während des Rituals und den Vorbereitungen dazu in der Nähe war. Und wer wusste, wo er danach hingehen musste... 


	4. Das Ritual und der Traum

Kapitel Vier - Das Ritual und der Traum  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber mir wäre es lieb, wenn ihr jetzt geht", sagte Harry gegen acht. "Ich würde gerne über das Ritual nachlesen."  
  
"Viel Glück", sagten Fred und George und deuten auf ihre gekreuzten Finger. Dann disapparierten sie.  
  
Bill, Mr und Mrs Weasley wünschten ihm ebenfalls Glück und gingen.  
  
Ginny sah blass aus. "Alles wird gut gehen", murmelte sie.  
  
Remus legte einen Arm um sie. "Wir können nur noch hoffen", sagte er. "Harry muss das alles alleine durchstehen. Wir können ihm nicht helfen."  
  
"Harry", sagte Ron feierlich, "wir werden hier warten, bis du wiederkommst, und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert."  
  
"Das wird es wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermine. "Denk an Kingsley - er hat zuerst das Ritual durchgeführt und dann hatte er diesen Traum. Aber ehrlich, Harry, wir werden morgen hier sein. Lass uns nicht zu lange warten, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Wünscht mir Glück", flüsterte Harry. Je näher das Ritual rückte, desto schwächer fühlte er sich. Was wenn Yehudiah ihm nicht zuhörte? Was wenn Hermine und Remus unrecht hatten und Sirius' Tod doch rechtens gewesen war? Was wäre, wenn...  
  
Harry brach den Gedanken ab. Er würde nicht nachgeben, nicht jetzt, nicht wenn es auch nur die mindeste Chance gab, dass es funktionieren würde.  
  
"Viel Glück, Harry", sagte Remus und umarmte ihn kurz mit einem Arm. Ginny und Hermine küssten ihn beide auf die Wange und Ron, der sehr blass aussah, gab ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter.  
  
"Mach's gut, Mann", sagte er heiser. "Vermassel's bloß nicht..."  
  
Harry grinste ihn schwach an und verließ den Raum.  
  
Als er sein eigenes Zimmer betrat war das erste, was er sah, das Buch, das auf seinem Bett lag. Er ging hin, streckte widerstrebend die Hände aus und nahm es. Dann öffnete er es und blätterte die Seiten durch, um Yehudiah zu finden. Namen, die er irgendwo mal gehört und längst wieder vergessen hatte, sprangen ihm ins Auge. Michael... Gabriel... Raphael... Uriel... Hagiel... Cassiel... Azrael... Tzaphkiel... Zadkiel... Metatron... Lailah... Asariel... Camael... Yehudiah!  
  
Harrys Finger und Lippen begannen zu zittern als er sich hinsetzte und anfing, die Passage über Yehudiah zu lesen:  
  
Der Verlust eines Partners, Verwandten oder engen Freundes kann eine sehr schmerzvolle Erfahrung sein. Zunächst fühlen wir einen tiefen Verlust, denn ein Teil unseres Lebens ist Vergangenheit geworden. Haben wir alles gesagt und getan, was wir konnten? Hat die Person gewusst, wie sehr wir sie geliebt haben? Haben wir sie genug geliebt? Wenn jemand "vor seiner Zeit" stirbt, durch einen Unfall oder eine Krankheit, dann scheint das Leben besonders grausam und sinnlos. Der Trauernde kann vielleicht sogar die Existenz Gottes in Frage stellen, als ob der Tod der Beweis für die Sinnlosigkeit des Lebens sei. Es ist wichtig, sich daran zu erinnern, dass es Mysterien im Leben gibt, die wir nicht verstehen. Wenn Gebete oder Gedichte die Wunden der Trauer nicht zu schließen vermögen, können wir vielleicht Trost in den alten Überlieferungen über die Unsterblichkeit der Seele finden. Der Engel Yehudiah kann bis zu 49 Tagen - so lange kann es dauern, bis eine Seele ins andere Reich übertritt - nach dem Tod der Person angerufen und darum gebeten werden, der Seele eine sichere Reise zu garantieren. Yehudiah kann auch den Schmerz lindern, und es gibt Fälle, in denen derjenige, der den Engel rief, schwor, dass er die Person, die er verlor, wiedersah. Das Ritual zur Anrufung Yehudiahs ist das folgende:  
  
Nehmen Sie ein Bad. Geben Sie etwas Salz in das Badewasser; Salz reinigt Körper und Seele. Trocknen Sie sich mit einem weißen Handtuch ab und reiben Sie sich mit etwas Lilienöl ein, dann ziehen Sie einen weißen Bademantel an. Entzünden Sie eine weiße Kerze zu Ihrer Rechten und eine schwarze zu Ihrer Linken. Legen Sie drei weiße Lilien vor sich hin und verbrennen Sie daneben etwas Weihrauch. Denken Sie die ganze Zeit an die Person, die Sie verloren haben. Ergeben Sie sich der Trauer, die Sie fühlen, und lassen Sie alles heraus. Dann nehmen Sie ein Blatt sauberes, weißes Papier und schreiben Sie den Namen der Person, um die Sie trauern, mit einem Federhalter oder einer richtigen Feder darauf. Benutzen Sie schwarze Tinte. Wenn Sie in griechischen Buchstaben schreiben, wird das Yehudiah sehr freuen, und er wird sich Ihnen noch eher zeigen. Verbrennen Sie die Hälfte des Papiers in der Flamme der schwarzen Kerze und die andere Hälfte in der weißen, dann werfen Sie die Asche zu dem Weihrauch. Schließen Sie Ihre Augen und stellen Sie sich die Person, die Sie verloren haben, bildlich vor. Denken Sie so sehr an ihn oder sie, dass Sie glauben, Sie könnten sie neben sich stehen spüren. Dann flüstern Sie dreimal Yehudiahs Namen, sagen ihn dann dreimal in normaler Lautstärke und flüstern ihn dann nochmals dreimal. Wenn Sie jetzt die Augen öffnen, werden Sie eine schöne, strahlende Gestalt dort stehen sehen, wo Sie Ihren verlorenen Freund in Gedanken gesehen haben. Verbeugen Sie sich vor ihm und sagen Sie "Ich heiße dich willkommen, Yehudiah, Engel der Trauer und des Schmerzes." Dann bitten Sie ihn um das, was Sie wollen. Vielleicht antwortet er nicht, aber Sie werden wissen, was er Ihnen zu sagen hat. Wenn Sie keine Fragen mehr haben, verbeugen Sie sich nochmals und sagen Sie, "Ich danke dir, Yehudiah, Engel der Trauer und des Schmerzes." Er wird dann langsam verschwinden. Sie werden sich nun besser fühlen. Lassen Sie die Kerzen herunterbrennen und werfen Sie die Überreste zusammen mit den Lilien und dem Weihrauch am nächsten Morgen bei Dämmerung in ein fließendes Gewässer, am besten in einen Fluss.  
  
Harry ließ das Buch sinken. Das alles erschien ihm mächtig abergläubig. Er bezweifelte, dass jedem Muggel, der das bereits versucht hatte, der Engel auch wirklich erschienen war. Das ganze Buch schien sehr esoterisch zu sein, und dafür hatte Harry noch nie einen Sinn gehabt. Aber es hatte Kingsley geholfen, also müsste es ihm auch helfen können - auch wenn es ein Muggelbuch war.  
  
Harry stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er hoffte, dass er seine Freunde nicht im Flur treffen würde, da er das Ritual unbedingt anfangen wollte, und er hatte Glück. Er fand Mrs Weasley allein in der Küche und fragte sie, ob sie all die Dinge, die er brauchte, im Haus hatte. Mrs Weasley nickte, verließ die Küche und kehrte fünf Minuten später mit zwei Kerzen, drei weißen Lilien und einer kleinen Schale Weihrauch zurück.  
  
"Die musste ich von der Kirche in Ottery St. Catchpole rufen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich hoffe, dass kein Muggel sie übers Dorf hat fliegen sehen."  
  
Sie gab ihm die Sachen. Harry war schon auf dem Weg aus der Küche, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
  
"Ähm... Mrs Weasley... die Frage ist mir ein bisschen peinlich... haben Sie zufällig einen weißen Bademantel?"  
  
Mrs Weasley musste lachen. "Ich finde einen, kein Problem, mein Lieber", sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Als sie zurückkam, hatte sie einen weißen Bademantel über dem Arm. "Er ist frisch gewaschen", sagte sie. "Er ist nicht mehr neu, ich glaube, es ist der alte von Bill..."  
  
"Der wird reichen." Harry bedankte sich und ging wieder nach oben. Er bereitete alles vor, nahm dann ein weißes Handtuch aus seinem Koffer und ging ins Bad. Er nahm das Bad und befolgte alle Anweisungen. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam, zündete er die Kerzen und den Weihrauch an und setzte sich zwischen den Kerzen auf den Boden. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Bilder von Sirius in seinem Kopf, und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das vom Rauch und vom Weihrauch kam, aber er wusste, dass es nicht so war. Aber wie hatte es in dem Buch geheißen... Ergeben Sie sich der Trauer und lassen Sie alles heraus...  
  
Harry schrieb den Namen Sirius Black auf ein Blatt Papier (er kannte das griechische Alphabet nicht, aber er hoffte, dass Yehudiah auch das gute alte lateinische lesen konnte). Eine Träne tropfte auf die Schrift und verwischte Sirius' Vornamen, aber Harry war das egal. Er verbrannte das Papier in den beiden Kerzen und warf den Rest zu dem Weihrauch. Dann schloss er die Augen, holte tief Luft und begann zu rezitieren:  
  
"Yehudiah... Yehudiah... Yehudiah..."  
  
Plötzlich regte sich ein sehr seltsames Gefühl in ihm. Er fühlte einen Luftzug, obwohl kein Fenster in seinem Zimmer offen war und die Tür ebenfalls ge- und verschlossen war. Und trotzdem war da ein warmer Wind in seinem Zimmer, der ihn sanft berührte, und auf einmal fühlte Harry sich getröstet.  
  
"Yehudiah... Yehudiah... Yehudiah..."  
  
Er fühlte sich beobachtet, aber es war kein alarmierendes oder ungemütliches Gefühl. Er glaubte, Sirius neben sich stehen zu fühlen und erwartete fast, dass er auf seine übliche, beiläufige Weise eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legen würde.  
  
"Yehudiah... Yehudiah... Yehudiah."  
  
Harry traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte... ob nun ein Engel dastand oder Sirius oder niemand... aber irgend jemand war da... er wusste es, er wusste es einfach.  
  
Harry machte die Augen auf und sah -  
  
****  
  
Niemanden. Nicht links von ihm und nicht rechts von ihm. Er musste es sich eingebildet haben, nachdem er diesen Luftzug, der von überall her gekommen sein konnte, gefühlt hatte, und seine Phantasie hatte den Rest erledigt. All diese Eindrücke, das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, das Gefühl, dass Sirius ihm wirklich nahe war, dass Yehudiah ihn gehört hatte und drauf und dran gewesen war, sich zu materialisieren (oder wie auch immer man das nannte, wenn ein Engel erschien)... Harry war so enttäuscht, dass er am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Aber seltsamerweise war ihm nicht nach Schreien zumute. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte zu denken 'Alles umsonst, er wird nicht zurückkommen', dann konnte er es nicht. Obwohl kein Engel da war, der ihm sagte wohin er gehen musste, fühlte er sich getröstet und entspannt.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Harry noch etwas anderes, und sein Herz machte einen Satz. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Da waren drei weiße Lilien neben dem Weihrauch gelegen, genau wie in dem Buch beschrieben. Aber jetzt waren es nur noch zwei. Eine der Blumen war einfach verschwunden. Harry sah sich um, weil er dachte, der Luftzug hätte sie vielleicht quer durch das Zimmer geweht, aber es war keine Spur von ihr zu sehen. Sie war weg.  
  
Harry rieb sich die Augen. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich plötzlich an, als ob sie aus Blei wären. Er war so müde, dass er kaum aufstehen und die Kerzen ausblasen konnte. Der Weihrauch brannte noch, und Harry löschte ihn mit ein paar Tropfen Wasser aus Hedwigs Trinknapf. Dann legte er sich ohne sich auszuziehen aufs Bett und war ein paar Sekunden später schon fest eingeschlafen.  
  
****  
  
Harry ging über eine Wiese, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er sie als die Wiese im Verbotenen Wald, auf der Hagrid sie manchmal in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtete. Seine Füße bewegten sich schnell über das Gras, berührten es kaum, und Harry spürte Regentropfen zwischen seinen Zehen. Die Sonne ging im Westen unter und malte die schönsten Farben in den Himmel, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Er ging in die Richtung dieses Lichtes, weiter und weiter nach Westen. In einiger Entfernung sah er eine Gestalt, näher kommen. Sie sah wie ein großer, ganz in Weiß gekleideter Mann aus, der von innen heraus in einem warmen, weißen Licht zu leuchten schien, das unglaublich hell aber gleichzeitig so weich war, dass es Harrys Augen nicht blendete. Als er näher kam, bemerkte Harry, dass er nicht ging sondern eine Handbreit über dem Boden schwebte. Das Gras und die Blumen bewegten sich, wenn er vorbei kam; Harry schien es fast, als ob sie sich vor ihm verneigten. Harry stand ganz still und sah, wie die Gestalt näher und näher kam. Er sah jetzt, dass es ein großer und schlanker, aber dennoch starker Mann in weißen Gewändern war. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, das von einem Paar warmer, dunkelblauer Augen dominiert wurde, und langes Haar von einer Farbe, die Harry nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Je nachdem, wie das Licht darauf schien, schien es manchmal blond, manchmal braun zu sein. Das Licht, das ihn umgab, war hinter seinen Schultern am hellsten, und wenn Harry sich darauf konzentrierte, dann glaubte er, die Umrisse von etwas anderem in diesem Licht zu sehen... vielleicht ein Paar Flügel...  
  
Die Gestalt erreichte Harry und blieb stehen. Harry sah ihn an und der Engel erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. Ohne jeden Zweifel wusste Harry, dass es sich um Yehudiah handelte. Er versuchte sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die er jetzt sagen sollte, aber sein Kopf war völlig leer. Alles was tun konnte war, den Kopf zu neigen, was er auch tat.  
  
Als er wieder aufsah, lächelte Yehudiah. Es war ein sehr freundliches und zärtliches Lächeln, das Harrys Nervosität einfach beiseite wischte. Yehudiah richtete seine schönen Augen auf Harry und begann zu sprechen, oder wenigstens glaubte Harry das. Er sah, wie sich Yehudiahs Lippen bewegten, doch er schien die Worte direkt in seinem Kopf zu hören. Er verstand die Sprache nicht, der sich der Engel bediente, noch hätte er beschreiben können, wie seine Stimme klang. Und doch wusste er, was Yehudiah ihm erzählte. Worte des Trostes, Worte der Hoffnung... und noch etwas anderes. Harry konnte praktisch fühlen, wie eine Art Wissen ihn ausfüllte, das Wissen, wohin er gehen und was er tun sollte, sobald er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.  
  
Yehudiah hörte auf zu sprechen und wandte den Kopf. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah ein schwarzes Pferd mit zwei Flügeln aus den Schatten treten: einen Thestral. Er wieherte und trabte zu ihm herüber. Als er Yehudiah passierte, neigte er ebenfalls den Kopf. Dann blieb er neben Harry stehen und berührte seine Schulter mit der Nase. Harry hob automatisch die Hand, um ihn zu streicheln.  
  
Yehudiah lächelte wieder und berührte Harrys Stirn sanft mit der Hand. Harry spürte ein Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit, das ihn überwältigte, eine derartige Liebe, dass sein Herz zu zerspringen drohte. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er sank zurück in die warme, dunkle Tiefe des traumlosen Schlafes. 


	5. Die Reise beginnt

Kapitel Fünf - Die Reise beginnt  
  
Aufzuwachen war nicht wie sonst. Normalerweise erwachte Harry mit einem Ruck und war sofort hellwach. An diesem Morgen war es mehr so, als ob er langsam an die Oberfläche eines sehr tiefen Sees gelangte. Er war schläfrig und träge, als er endlich die Augen öffnete. Yehudiahs Gesicht stand immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge, und er glaubte immer noch, die warmen Lichtstrahlen fühlen zu können. Die seltsame Sprache, der sich Yehudiah bedient hatte, klang noch in seinen Ohren, und obwohl Harry kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich ein Wissen in sich. Er sollte... was? Wenn er darüber nachdenken wollte, konnte er es nicht, aber er fühlte ganz deutlich, dass, wenn er nur erst anfing, das Wissen, was zu tun war, in dem Moment da sein würde, wenn er es brauchte.  
  
Sehr seltsam.  
  
Harry spähte aus dem Fenster. Es war noch dunkel draußen, und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er die Überreste des Rituals in einen Fluss werfen sollte - in der Morgendämmerung. Auf einmal hellwach, sprang er aus dem Bett und in seine Kleider, sammelte die Kerzen, die Lilien und die Weihrauchschale auf und schlich die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Haus. Er sah sich um und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo der Fluss war. Er wusste, dass es einen gab - aber nicht, ob er nördlich oder südlich des Hauses war. Schließlich kletterte er auf das Stalldach und ließ den Blick umherschweifen, und nach ein paar Sekunden entdeckte er den Fluss hinter dieser kleinen Baumgruppe, die man nicht als Wald bezeichnen konnte, und wenn Harrys Leben davon abhing.  
  
Harry kletterte herunter und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er das Ufer erreicht und sah hinunter in die Strömung. Dann streckte er die Hände aus und warf alles hinein. Er beobachtete, wie es davon trieb, bis es außer Sicht war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück.  
  
Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, und Harry betrat den Fuchsbau ohne ein Geräusch, schlich die Treppen hinauf und in sein Zimmer und ging wieder zu Bett.  
  
****  
  
Ein paar Stunden später wachte er auf.  
  
Harry stand auf und gähnte. Ihm war leicht schwindelig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es neun Uhr morgens war, und jetzt bemerkte Harry auch, dass er Hunger hatte. Er ging nach unten.  
  
Die anderen saßen bereits am Tisch, aber niemand aß. Als Harry die Küche betrat, wandten sich ihm alle Blicke zu.  
  
"Morgen", sagte Harry und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Bill.  
  
Niemand reagierte, und Harry sah sich am Tisch um. Alle Gesichter waren ihm zugewandt, brennend vor Neugierde.  
  
"Es könnte funktioniert haben", sagte Harry.  
  
Die Spannung schien zu explodieren. Hermine quietschte auf und warf beinahe ihre Kaffeetasse um. Ginny erwischte sie gerade noch, bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnte.  
  
"Oh, Harry, das ist so WUNDERVOLL!" sagte Hermine, und da sie Harry von ihrem Platz aus nicht erreichen konnte, warf sie die Arme um Rons Hals und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Rons Gesicht wurde scharlachrot, aber Hermine bemerkte es nicht, denn sie hatte sich bereits zu Remus umgedreht, der rechts von ihr saß, und umarmte auch ihn. Remus strahlte.  
  
"Wie war es?" fragte er. "Ist er dir erschienen oder hast du auch von ihm geträumt?"  
  
"Ich habe geträumt", sagte Harry. Er wollte ihnen noch mehr erzählen, aber zu seiner Überraschung kamen folgende Worte aus seinem Mund, als er diesen öffnete: "Ich kann euch nichts darüber erzählen. Ich muss gleich heute Morgen aufbrechen."  
  
"Aufbrechen?" wiederholte Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry wollte ihr sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum er das gerade gesagt hatte. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs Weasley, mir wird es gut gehen. Es ist ein Teil der Mission, auf die der Engel mich schickt."  
  
"Mission?" fragten Ginny, Bill und Fred zusammen.  
  
"Ich kann's euch nicht sagen", sagte Harrys Mund.  
  
"Aber..." fing George an, doch Remus unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Setz ihn nicht unter Druck, George. Wir wollen schließlich nicht dazwischenfunken, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte Arthur, der die Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Aber Harry, musst du alleine gehen?" fragte Ron. "Können wir nicht mitkommen?"  
  
Harry wusste die Antwort nicht, aber trotzdem sagte er: "Es tut mir Leid, dieses Mal könnt ihr nicht mit mir kommen. Da muss ich alleine durch."  
  
****  
  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, du kannst das ohne unsere Hilfe machen, mein Lieber?" fragte Mrs Weasley, als sie alle vor dem Haus standen, um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich hätte nichts gegen Begleitung, aber ich weiß einfach, dass ich niemanden mitnehmen darf."  
  
Mrs Weasley nickte. "Und du kannst wirklich nicht sagen, wo du hingehst?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde es wissen, wenn ich losgehe", sagte er.  
  
Mrs Weasley gab ihm einen Rucksack. "Da drin ist etwas zu essen und zu trinken für dich", sagte sie. "Ich habe auch einen Schlafsack und etwas Muggelgeld eingepackt... obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du in einem Hotel übernachten wirst..." Sie sah ziemlich besorgt aus.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry. "Und keine Angst. Mir wird's gut gehen."  
  
Er umarmte die Mädchen, Mrs Weasley, Ron und Remus und schüttelte Bill, Arthur, Fred und George die Hand. Dann winkte er zum Abschied und verließ den Hof. Die anderen blieben wo sie waren, bis Harry außer Sichtweite war.  
  
****  
  
Harry lief und lief stundenlang, kam durch Dörfer und kleine Städte. Als es etwa zwei Uhr war, kaufte er sich ein Stück Pizza und eine Dose Cola in einer Bäckerei, setzte sich auf eine Bank und aß. Dann ging er weiter. Seine Füße begannen weh zu tun, aber Harry achtete nicht darauf. Der Rucksack hing schwer über seiner Schulter und er schwitzte. Dennoch ging er weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er schneller vorankam als ein normaler Mensch eigentlich sollte, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er nur zu Fuß gehen konnte. Er war gegen halb drei durch Oxford gekommen, und obwohl er nie gut in Geographie gewesen war, wusste er doch, dass es mindestens fünfzig Meilen von Oxford nach Birmingham waren - und doch kam er gegen sechs Uhr an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem "Birmingham 15 Meilen" stand. Das bedeutete, dass er durchschnittlich zehn Meilen pro Stunde zurücklegte, und das zu Fuß. Harry konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln. Aber er nahm an, dass das vielleicht auch Yehudiahs Werk war. Vielleicht musste er, wo auch immer er hingehen sollte, in weniger als einer Woche ankommen oder so was.  
  
Harry erreichte Birmingham um halb acht. Er suchte sich eine Bank in einem Park, setzte sich hin und zog die Schuhe aus. Seine Füße waren wund und mit Blasen übersät. Jetzt wo er sich ausruhte, fühlte Harry die Erschöpfung, die ihn wie eine gigantische Welle überrollte.  
  
Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft, den Rucksack zu öffnen und eines von Mrs Weasleys Sandwiches herauszunehmen. Er war nicht sonderlich hungrig, obwohl er den ganzen Tag kaum gegessen hatte. Er aß nur eine Hälfte des Sandwiches, packte die andere wieder ein und holte statt dessen den Schlafsack heraus. Es war nicht kalt, aber Harry schlüpfte trotzdem hinein und versuchte, es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen.  
  
Er hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als er auch schon einschlief.  
  
****  
  
"He, du da! Junge!"  
  
Harry nuschelte etwas und öffnete ein Auge. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen.  
  
Schläfrig setzte Harry sich gerade hin. Sein Rücken schmerzte wie verrückt und seine Finger waren halb erfroren. Er blinzelte in das Licht und sah einen Muggelpolizisten neben der Bank stehen.  
  
"Morgen", sagte Harry, dem einfach nichts anderes einfiel.  
  
"Hast du hier die Nacht verbracht?" fragte der Polizist.  
  
Harry zermarterte sich das Gehirn, um eine gute Antwort zu finden. Der Polizist hielt ihn, Harry, sicher für einen Ausreißer. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass er ein besserer Schauspieler war, als er immer gedacht hatte.  
  
"Nacht? Wie spät ist es denn?" Harry versuchte, völlig desorientiert zu wirken.  
  
"Es ist halb acht Uhr morgens, junger Mann", sagte der Polizist.  
  
Harry zuckte übertrieben zusammen. "Oh mein Gott! Meine Mutter wird stinksauer sein!"  
  
Er sprang auf die Füße, schnappte seinen Rucksack und stopfte den Schlafsack hinein. Der Polizist beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte er.  
  
"Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs gewesen", improvisierte Harry hastig, "und als ich gestern nach Hause wollte, hab ich die U-Bahn verpasst. Also hab ich mich für einen Moment hingesetzt, und na ja, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Tut mir Leid... habe ich das Gesetz gebrochen?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich", sagte der Polizist, der nun deutlich freundlicher schien als eben noch. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Jugend, als er ähnliche Dinge getan hatte. Er grinste. "War die Party den Ärger wenigstens wert?"  
  
"Na klar", sagte Harry und grinste zurück. "Tut mir ehrlich Leid... kann ich jetzt gehen? Meine Mom wird sich furchtbare Sorgen machen... ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens Hausarrest haben..."  
  
"Willst du, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe?" bot der Polizist an. "Ich könnte mit deiner Mutter reden, wenn du willst."  
  
"Nein!" sagte Harry hastig. Er sah, dass der Polizist wieder misstrauisch wurde und fügte hastig hinzu: "Ich meine, nein danke. Sie kennen meine Mom nicht. Und wenn sie mich neben einem Polizisten zum Haus kommen sieht, wird sie völlig ausflippen. Egal ob ich was falsch gemacht habe oder nicht, der Schreck wird sie nur noch wütender auf mich machen."  
  
"Ich verstehe", sagte der Polizist. "Bist du ein Einzelkind?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann weiß ich, wovon du redest." Er grinste. "Viel Glück, Junge. Und jetzt ab mit dir!"  
  
Harry winkte zum Abschied und rannte davon. Da er nicht wusste, ob der Polizist ihn im Auge behielt, rannte er zunächst die Stufen zur U-Bahn- Station hinunter. Dort wartete er zehn Minuten lang, ging dann wieder nach oben und hielt zwei Blocks später an, um zu frühstücken. Dann ging er weiter.  
  
****  
  
Der zweite Tag seiner Reise verlief ziemlich so wie der erste. Er schien immer noch schneller als jeder andere zu gehen, und am Abend erreichte er Liverpool. Aber dieses Mal verbrachte er die Nacht nicht in der Stadt selber. Er ging nach Osten in Richtung Manchester, bis er das Gelände der University of Salford erreichte. Dort suchte er sich einen Platz gerade außerhalb des Universitätsgeländes, der hinter einer Gruppe von Bäumen und Büschen versteckt lag. Harry legte sich hin, rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schmerzte sein Rücken sogar noch mehr als am Vortag, und seine Füße taten so weh, dass Harry bezweifelte, auch nur einen Schritt machen zu können. Aber dann dachte er wieder an Sirius, und die Erinnerung an seinen Paten gab ihm Kraft.  
  
"Ich tue das alles für dich", murmelte Harry. "Halte einfach durch, okay?"  
  
Er kam auf die Füße. Die ersten Schritte waren die reinste Folter, aber Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter.  
  
****  
  
Am Abend des fünften Tages überquerte Harry die schottische Grenze. Er begann darüber nachzudenken, wie weit er wohl noch gehen musste. Aber das Wissen führte ihn immer weiter und weiter in das Land hinein. 


	6. Der Thestral

Kapitel Sechs - Der Thestral  
  
Am sechsten Tag erreichte Harry ein Dorf, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Er wunderte sich, wie das sein konnte, denn er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals in irgend einem Dorf in diesem Teil des Landes gewesen zu sein. Er stand für eine Weile auf dem Marktplatz und zermarterte sich das Gehirn.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er das Geräusch eines langsam vorbeifahrenden Zuges, und da wusste er, warum ihm das Dorf bekannt vorkam. Der Zug nach Hogwarts kam auch hier vorbei, und wegen irgend einer besonderen Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung fuhr er immer sehr langsam. Harry hatte das Dorf bis jetzt zehnmal aus dem Fenster gesehen. Es war nicht überraschend, dass er glaubte, es zu kennen.  
  
Was allerdings überraschend war, war die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt war. Obwohl Harry ständig nach Norden gegangen war, war ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er durch Hogsmeade kommen musste, oder zumindest in der Nähe vorbeikommen. Und er wusste, dass dieses Dorf nicht weit von Hogsmeade entfernt lag.  
  
Er war drauf und dran, jemanden zu fragen, als ihm einfiel, dass Hogsmeade das einzige Dorf in Großbritannien war, in dem kein einziger Muggel lebte, deshalb war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Muggel hier wussten, wo das Dorf lag - oder dass es überhaupt existierte. Also ließ Harry es bleiben, einfach zu jemandem hinüberzugehen und danach zu fragen. Er wollte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
  
Er überprüfte sein Geld. Er hatte ungefähr fünfzehn Pfund in der einen Tasche und sechs Galleonen, fünfzehn Sickel und ein paar Knuts in der anderen. Genug, um hier etwas zum Frühstücken zu bekommen.  
  
Harry ging in ein Café und bestellte eine Tasse Kaffee und Eier und Speck. Die Kellnerin musterte ihn misstrauisch und bestand darauf, zuerst zu kassieren. Harry lächelte höflich, aber er gab ihr keinen einzigen Penny Trinkgeld.  
  
Nachdem er fertig war, stand er auf und lief durch das Dorf, weiter nach Norden, immer dem sonderbaren Wissen in ihm folgend, das ihm genau sagte, wann er links oder rechts abbiegen musste oder eine Pause machen konnte. Das Wissen, das Yehudiah ihm während des Traumes vermittelt hatte. Und doch wusste Harry jetzt, was Kingsley gemeint hatte, als er davon gesprochen hatte, Dinge zu vergessen. Harry hätte auch keinen Bericht seiner Reise geben können. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte, sich an die vorangegangenen Stunden zu erinnern, verschwand alles einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis. Er wusste nur, dass er weitergehen musste. Was hinter ihm lag, was nicht wichtig.  
  
****  
  
Harry schätzte, dass es etwa sechs Uhr abends war, als er feststellte, dass er irgendwie durch Hogsmeade gekommen sein musste, ohne es zu merken. Aber das war unmöglich... Harry liebte Hogsmeade, er hätte es gemerkt, wäre er hindurchgekommen. Dennoch war es klar - er stand zweifellos am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Er konnte sogar den See durch die Bäume schimmern sehen. Seltsamerweise fühlte Harry kein Verlangen danach, nach Hogwarts hinüberzugehen und Hagrid oder Dumbledore zu besuchen. Er nahm an, dass auch das Yehudiahs Werk war. Er würde nur lange verweilen, wenn er jetzt hinüber zu den Ländereien ging. Also blieb er auf dem Pfad, der ihn direkt in den Wald führte.  
  
Harry sah nach oben. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und die Bäume warfen lange Schatten auf den Boden. Harry ging die ganze Zeit nur im Schatten. Ab und zu hörte er Laute von den Tieren, und einmal glaubte er, einen flüchtigen Blick auf ein Einhorn zu erhaschen, dass in einiger Entfernung vorbei galoppierte. Aber er ging immer weiter ohne auch nur einmal zurückzublicken oder zu überlegen, wo der Pfad ihn wohl hinführen mochte. Er wusste immer noch ganz genau, wo er langgehen musste, ohne zu wissen, woher er das wusste.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde erreichte Harry eine Wiese. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das war die Wiese, wo er Yehudiah im Traum getroffen hatte. Das war eigentlich keine große Überraschung, da Harry die Wiese während des Traumes schon als diejenige identifiziert hatte, wo Hagrid sie manchmal für seinen Unterricht hin mitnahm. Aber das hatte er völlig vergessen. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, fand Harry es völlig vernünftig, dass seine Reise ihn auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts führen würde. Es musste einen Grund gegeben haben, warum Yehudiah diesen Ort für ihr erstes Treffen gewählt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als er ein Rascheln in den Blättern hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah ein schwarzes Pferd zwischen den Bäumen hervorkommen. Es war sehr dünn und hatte zwei große, fledermausartige Flügel: Ein Thestral. Er wieherte leise und trabte zu ihm herüber.  
  
"'lo", sagte Harry leise und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Der Thestral erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig, und Harry fiel plötzlich ein, dass da auch ein Thestral in seinem Traum gewesen war. Das war sicher kein Zufall.  
  
"Hat der Engel dich geschickt?" fragte Harry. Der Thestral wieherte wieder und stupste Harry mit der Nase an.  
  
"Warst du in meinem Traum?" fragte Harry weiter und streichelte ihn. Der Thestral schüttelte seine Mähne und stupste Harry erneut an.  
  
"Was willst du denn?" fragte Harry etwas dümmlich. "Bist du gekommen, um mir den Weg zu zeigen?"  
  
Denn Harry hatte gerade erkannt, dass er nicht weiter gehen konnte. Das seltsame Wissen in ihm hatte ihn bis hierher geführt, aber das war es. Und wenn er Yehudiah nicht hier treffen sollte, brauchte er jemanden, der ihm den Rest des Weges zeigte.  
  
Der Thestral blieb an Harrys Seite und sah ihn weiter an.  
  
"Soll ich die Reise auf deinem Rücken fortsetzen?" fragte Harry.  
  
Der Thestral wieherte laut.  
  
"Na dann", seufzte Harry. Er wusste nur noch zu gut wie ungemütlich es war, auf dem Rücken eines Thestrals zu reiten. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. "Okay, aufgepasst, jetzt komme ich", murmelte er in dem halbherzigen Versuch, einen Scherz zu machen. Dann ergriff er eine Strähne von der Mähne des Thestrals und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Der Thestral stand wie festgefroren da, bis Harry sich so bequem wie möglich hingesetzt hatte, dann begann er zu traben, zu galoppieren, und dann schließlich breitete er die Flügel aus und hob ab in den Himmel. Harry umklammerte den Hals des Thestrals. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich an die rhythmischen Bewegungen des Pferdes gewöhnt, und er entspannte sich ein bisschen. Sie flogen jetzt ziemlich hoch; Harry konnte den Verbotenen Wald tief unten erkennen. Zu seiner Rechten sah er Hogwarts, aber immer noch fühlte er kein Verlangen, dorthin zu gehen. Einen Moment später waren Schloss und Wald aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, und Harry sah die schottische Landschaft, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete. Zuerst sah er nach unten und genoss die Aussicht, aber es wurde immer dunkler, und schon bald konnte er die Städte nicht mehr von den Wäldern und Seen unterscheiden, also lehnte er sich nach vorne, schlang die Arme um den Hals des Thestrals und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Mähne. Er schloss die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr müde. Erschöpft. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, wollte schlafen und alles für eine Weile vergessen. Aber dann hatte er plötzlich Sirius' Bild vor Augen, so wie Harry sich am besten an ihn erinnerte, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem ehemals attraktiven Gesicht, die dunklen Augen leuchtend vor Zuneigung und Fürsorge. Das Bild verschwand, aber Harry erlaubte der Szene im Ministerium nicht, überhand zu nehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass der alte Schmerz wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Schließlich war er auf dem Weg, Sirius zurückzubringen. Der Gedanke blieb, und er fühlte sich sofort besser.  
  
Harry setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Wenn er nach unten sah, konnte er nichts erkennen, nur Dunkelheit. Er tätschelte den Hals des Thestrals. Der Thestral wieherte leise, wurde aber nicht langsamer. Harry begann zu überlegen, ob diese Geschöpfe überhaupt jemals müde wurden. Sie flogen jetzt seit mindestens zwei Stunden, und immer noch hatte Harry keine Ahnung wohin, oder wie weit es sein würde. Nach allem was er wusste, könnten sie noch tagelang so weiterfliegen.  
  
Am Horizont zu Harrys Linken war ein schwaches Licht zu sehen, die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, so dass Harry sagen konnte, dass sie nach Norden flogen. Es wurde kälter und kälter, und der Wind griff ihn aggressiv an. Harry versuchte, sich zusammenzurollen, aber seine Hände fühlten sich wie Eiszapfen an. Er duckte sich und hoffte, dass Kopf und Hals des Thestrals den Wind abblocken würden, wenigstens ein bisschen. Es half kaum. Und immer noch rasten sie durch die Nacht.  
  
****  
  
Da war Licht. Harry blinzelte und sah, dass die Sonne aufging. Er wunderte sich, wie das möglich war. Er konnte doch keine zwölf Stunden auf dem Rücken des Thestrals verbracht haben... Obwohl es sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, schätzte Harry, dass es nicht später als Mitternacht sein konnte. Aber die Sonne stieg weiter, was bedeutete, dass es ungefähr sechs Uhr morgens sein musste. Harry schlussfolgerte, dass er eine Weile geschlafen haben musste, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnerte. Er fror immer noch, aber die Luft hatte sich ein wenig erwärmt.  
  
Harry sah über die Schulter des Thestrals nach unten und fiel fast herunter. Unter ihm war nichts als Wasser. Wohin er auch sah, nur der endlose Ozean.  
  
Harry umklammerte den Hals des Thestrals und rückte sich wieder in seine alte Position zurecht.  
  
"Sag mal, wohin bringst du mich?" flüsterte er. Seine Zähne klapperten. "Ist es noch weit?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Harry blieb für eine Weile zusammengekauert sitzen. Plötzlich wurde der Thestral langsamer und begann zu sinken.  
  
Ein Hoffnungsschauer durchfuhr Harry. Waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen? Er spähte über die Ohren des Thestrals und versuchte zu sehen, was er ansteuerte. Aber er sah nur eine große Wolke. Einen Moment später waren sie in die Wolke eingetaucht, und Harry sah nur grauen Nebel. Feuchtigkeit setzte sich in seinen Haaren und auf seiner Brille ab, und als sie durch die Wolke hindurch waren, war Harry praktisch blind. Er traute sich nicht, eine Hand von der Mähne des Thestrals zu nehmen, um die Gläser zu polieren. Er hoffte einfach, dass das Problem sich von selbst lösen würde. Und er hatte recht, denn die Feuchtigkeit verschwand und trocknete, und er konnte wieder etwas sehen.  
  
Was er sah, ließ seine Kinnlade vor Überraschung herunterfallen. Der Thestral war dabei, auf einer Insel zu landen, die unter ihnen lag. Sie war ziemlich groß und sehr idyllisch. Harry konnte Bäume und Wiesen sehen. Die Insel lag auf einer Art Plateau; steile Klippen führten zu einem schmalen Strand hinunter, der um die ganze Insel herumlief. Während sie tiefer sanken, wurde der Thestral langsamer und schwebte auf dem Wind, bis sie sanft auf einer der Wiesen landeten.  
  
Harry glitt vom Rücken des Thestrals, und seine Beine gaben sofort unter ihm nach. Er brach auf dem grünen Gras zusammen und lag ein paar Minuten ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken da. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und taute seine gefrorenen Glieder auf. Harry schloss die Augen.  
  
Etwas Warmes und Feuchtes berührte seine Wange: Der Thestral stupste ihn mit der Nase an. Harry öffnete die Augen und machte eine gewaltige Anstrengung, um auf die Füße zu kommen. Er spürte, dass er nun vierundzwanzig Stunden schlafen könnte, aber er hatte hier eine Mission zu erfüllen.  
  
Irgendwo auf dieser Insel sollte er einen Weg finden, Sirius zurückzubringen. 


	7. Yehudiah

Kapitel Sieben -  
  
Yehudiah  
  
"Du wirst mir wohl kaum sagen, wo du mich hingebracht hast, oder?" sagte Harry zu dem Thestral.  
  
Der Thestral sah ihn an, und es schien Harry fast so, als ob er grinste.  
  
"Ja, schon gut, hab's verstanden", sagte Harry und streichelte seine Nase. "Bin dumm. Ich weiß, dass du nicht sprechen kannst."  
  
Er ließ den Thestral los. "Na, jedenfalls danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast", sagte er. "Ich schätze, du weißt warum. Also geh ich jetzt und seh mich um. Vielleicht stolpere ich ja über was auch immer ich hier finden soll."  
  
Der Thestral wieherte leise.  
  
"Na ja", sagte Harry und sah sich um, "ich schätze, ich wird dich schon wiederfinden. Aber geh nicht einfach zurück nach Schottland und lass mich hier ganz allein, okay?"  
  
Der Thestral berührte Harrys Schulter mit seiner Nase und trabte dann davon.  
  
Harry sah sich um. Sie waren auf einer Wiese gelandet, die von Bäumen umstanden war. Das alles hätte völlig normal ausgesehen, wenn die Farben nicht gewesen wären. Harry konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, was sie so besonders machte - die Bäume waren einfach etwas zu grün und der Himmel zu blau, um normal zu sein. Das Gefühl des Grases unter seinen Füßen war auch nicht so wie sonst. Es war, als ob er nur etwas spürte, wenn er nach unten sah. Wenn er mit erhobenem Kopf lief, hätte er ebenso gut schweben können. Und dann war da der Nebel. Harry konnte nicht weiter als ungefähr fünfzig Fuß sehen, der Rest löste sich einfach hinter einem Nebelschleier auf. Alles in allem fühlte er, dass er sich an einem Ort befand, der nicht jedem zugänglich war. Er überlegte nur, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
  
"Was auch immer", dachte er und ging blindlings in eine Richtung. "Wenn ich hier irgend etwas finden soll, dann werde ich das wahrscheinlich auch."  
  
Er ging weiter und weiter, etwa eine Stunde lang. Die Bäume, die die Lichtung umstanden hatten, stellten sich als ein ganzer Wald heraus, der nicht zu enden schien. Aber schließlich trat Harry aus ihm heraus und fand sich auf einer weiteren Wiese wieder. Wenn er still stand, konnte er die Wellen rollen hören. Er musste in der Nähe des Strandes sein. Harry drehte sich um und wollte in die Richtung der Geräusche des Meeres gehen, aber da hörte er ein leises Läuten hinter sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Das Läuten wurde lauter und lauter, wie der Ton riesiger Kirchenglocken, und doch blieb es entfernt. Harry grübelte, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass niemand auf dieser Insel wohnte, also wer zum Geier läutete die Kirchenglocken? Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Kirche gesehen.  
  
Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, und obwohl die Sonne vor ihm stand, fühlte er Wärme im Rücken. Langsam drehte er sich um.  
  
Ein helles aber weiches Licht schien genau in der Mitte der Wiese. Es umgab eine Gestalt, die Harry bekannt vorkam. Das Licht schien direkt aus ihm heraus zu kommen, und durch das Licht konnte Harry zwei gewaltige Flügel hinter seinen Schultern sehen.  
  
Harry war zweifellos drauf und dran, den Engel Yehudiah kennen zu lernen.  
  
****  
  
Für eine Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, stand Harry einfach nur wie erstarrt da. Er konnte die Augen nicht von dem Engel, der sich nun näherte, abwenden. Er sah genau so aus wie in dem Traum, doch das Gefühl war ein völlig anderes: Harry fühlte sich unglaublich klein und unwichtig, als er so einem mächtigen Wesen gegenüber stand. Und dennoch war er nicht wirklich schüchtern. Er fühlte sich sicher. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Liebe umfing ihn. Langsam ging er auf den Engel zu.  
  
Yehudiah sah ihm ruhig entgegen und lächelte.  
  
"Endlich lernen wir uns kennen", sagte er schließlich. "Also hast du deinen treuen Gefährten getroffen."  
  
"Den Thestral?" fragte Harry. "Du hast ihn geschickt, um mich hier herzubringen?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Yehudiah und lächelte wieder. "Allein hättest du den Weg niemals gefunden. Nur die Thestrals und die Greife kennen diesen Ort."  
  
"Greife?" fragte Harry perplex. "Hier gibt es Greife?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Yehudiah amüsiert. "Aber sie offenbaren sich niemals den Menschen. Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, woher Godric Gryffindor seinen Namen hat?"  
  
"Äh... nein", sagte Harry. "Aber..."  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich", sagte Yehudiah. "Du hast andere Dinge im Kopf, als über den Verbleib der Greife zu reden. Du hast mich gerufen, und ich habe dich erhört. Du hast einen geliebten Menschen verloren."  
  
"Ja... ja, das habe ich." Harry schluckte.  
  
"Du weißt, warum du mich finden konntest?" fragte Yehudiah.  
  
"Weil es einen Weg gibt, ihn zurück zu bringen." Harrys Stimme zitterte. "Sein Tod war nicht rechtens."  
  
Yehudiah nickte. "Du hast gut zugehört", sagte er. "Und du hast richtig gehandelt, indem du mich gerufen hast. Ich bin der einzige, der dir helfen kann. Ich bin der Bote."  
  
"Bote?" Harry verstand nicht ganz.  
  
"Es liegt in meiner Macht, deinen Paten von dem Ort zurück zu holen, wo er jetzt ist", sagte Yehudiah. "Aber ich darf es nicht sofort tun. Da ist noch etwas, was du zuerst tun musst."  
  
"Was es auch ist, ich werde es tun!" Harrys Kehle wurde eng und zugleich fühlte er Zorn und Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Seine Stimme steigerte sich fast zu einem Schrei. "Ich werde alles in der Welt tun, hörst du? ALLES! Lass mich nur nicht warten... Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, weißt du. ICH HALTE DAS EINFACH NICHT MEHR AUS!"  
  
Er rang nach Atem, und plötzlich strömten Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Alles, was ihn die letzte Woche hatte überstehen lassen, kochte nun in ihm hoch. Er dachte vage daran, dass er sich wie ein stures, trotziges Kind anhören musste, das seinen Willen nicht bekam, aber das veränderte kein bisschen von dem, was er fühlte. Er war erschöpft, müde, von Trauer geschüttelt und gefoltert, und obwohl er nun hier war und vor dem Engel - dem Engel! - stand, der wirklich die Macht hatte, Sirius zurück zu bringen, fühlte er sich kein bisschen besser.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er Yehudiahs Hand auf seiner Schulter. Die Berührung war warm und zärtlich, und Harry fühlte sich sofort besser. Seine Tränen versiegten, als Bilder von Sirius vor seinen Augen vorbei zogen, Bilder von Sirius nach seiner Rückkehr. Er sah Sirius umringt von den Weasleys, Remus und den anderen, die ihn alle anstrahlten und mit Fragen bombardierten. Er sah, wie Sirius sich zu ihm umdrehte, ihn anlächelte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Du wirst diese Szenen, oder ähnliche, in wenigen Stunden erleben", sagte Yehudiah sanft. "Du bist nur noch eine Handbreit von deinem Ziel entfernt. Es gibt nur noch ein Letztes, was du tun musst. Du hattest eine furchtbare Zeit, aber du bist immer noch hier. Ich sehe, dass du einen starken Willen hast, Harry, und ich weiß, du hast die Kraft, den letzten Test zu bestehen. Denk einfach an deinen Paten. Halte den Gedanken fest, dass er zurückkehren wird."  
  
Harry rieb sich die Augen. "Ja", sagte er mit sehr schwacher Stimme. "Er tut mir Leid. Ich hab nur..."  
  
"Du musst nichts erklären", sagte Yehudiah. "Komm einfach mit mir."  
  
Er zog Harry sanft hoch und strich ihm kurz über die Schulter. Harry fühlte eine neue Welle von Energie durch seinen Körper fließen, und er richtete sich auf.  
  
"Ich bin bereit", sagte er.  
  
"Gut. Dann folge mir." Yehudiah ging schnell und seine Füße berührten kaum den Boden. Wo er entlangging, verneigten sich das Gras und die Bäume, genau wie Harry es in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Harry dem Engel und holte ihn schließlich wieder ein. 


	8. Das Schicksal selbst

Kapitel Acht -  
  
Das Schicksal selbst  
  
"Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte Harry.  
  
Yehudiah blieb stehen und richtete seine schönen Augen auf Harry. "An einen Ort, an den nur wenige gehen können", sagte er. "Einen Ort, wo das Schicksal selbst weilt."  
  
"Das Schicksal selbst..." wiederholte Harry. "Was werde ich dort tun müssen?"  
  
"Das wirst du dann sehen", sagte Yehudiah. "Sprich nicht, es sei denn, es fragt dich etwas. Man kann nie vorhersagen, wie so ein Treffen ablaufen wird. Dat jute alte Schicksal is' in letzter Zeit ´n büschen launich jewesen", setzte er in so einem perfekten Slang-Tonfall hinzu, dass Harry, völlig perplex, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Yehudiah lächelte und Harry hätte schwören können, dass seine warmen, dunklen Augen funkelten. "Glaub nicht, dass Engel keinen Sinn für Humor haben", sagte er.  
  
"Aha." Harry fiel einfach keine intelligentere Antwort ein.  
  
Nun wieder ernst, sagte Yehudiah: "Hab keine Angst. Es kann dir nichts tun, und das würde es auch niemals tun. Es kann seine eigenen Regeln nicht brechen. Das Schicksal ist nicht grausam, Harry, es ist weder gut noch böse. Es ist weit jenseits derartiger Kategorien. Das Wissen der Menschen ist viel zu begrenzt, um das Wesen des Schicksals wirklich zu verstehen. Seine Entscheidungen mögen manchmal grausam erscheinen, aber man kann mit ihnen klar kommen. Nur in Fällen wie deinem lässt es sich dazu herab, sich für Menschen erkennbar zu machen."  
  
"Wie... wie sieht es aus?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Das Schicksal hat keine Gestalt oder einen Körper", sagte Yehudiah ruhig. "Und doch kann es jede Form annehmen, die es nur will. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es wahrnehmen wirst. Es könnte wie der Mensch aussehen, den du verloren hast. Es könnte wie dein schlimmster Feind aussehen. Es könnte die Gestalt eines Tieres oder einer Pflanze annehmen. Es könnte die Pfütze am Boden sein, das Moos an den Wänden oder die Hitze in der Luft. Es könnte das Wissen in deinem Kopf sein oder das Gefühl in deinem Herzen. Aber wie es auch aussehen mag, du wirst es erkennen, wenn du es triffst."  
  
"Ist es... unheimlich?" Harry hatte das gar nicht fragen wollen, aber als die Worte einmal heraus waren, konnte er sie nicht mehr zurück nehmen.  
  
"Es ist zornig", sagte Yehudiah. "Zornig auf diese Frau, die getötet hat, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was es geplant hatte. Und in seinem Zorn kann es wirklich unheimlich sein. Aber du darfst niemals vergessen, dass es dir nichts antun wird."  
  
Harry beruhigte das nicht unbedingt. Im Gegenteil - wenn das überhaupt möglich war, war er sogar noch beunruhigter als vorher. Vielleicht hätte Yehudiah ihm nichts über den Zorn des Schicksals erzählen sollen... Harry konnte sich sofort hundert Dinge vorstellen, die er lieber tun würde, als einer wütenden Macht gegenüber zu stehen, die er vielleicht noch nicht einmal ansehen konnte.  
  
Harry versuchte, die Gedanken abzuschütteln und holte Yehudiah wieder ein, der ihm einige Meter voraus gewesen war. Für eine Weile gingen sie schweigend, an einer Gruppe von Bäumen vorbei, die unglaublich grün und gesund waren, dann bogen sie nach rechts ab und erreichten den Strand, wo sie weiter gingen. Zu ihrer Rechten war das Meer, zu ihrer Linken Klippen. Das Meer war von diesem unglaublich klaren Blau, das Harry nur aus Petunias Büchern über die Karibik kannte. Er wunderte sich, wie das sein konnte, denn sie mussten hier weit oben im Norden sein. Und nach allem, was er wusste, war die Karibik woanders. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass das hier keine normale Insel war. Wahrscheinlich musste sie nicht unbedingt wie irgend eine Insel im Norden aussehen.  
  
Yehudiah verlangsamte seinen Schritt. "Es ist nicht weit von hier", sagte er. "Man kann es schon sehen.  
  
Harry sah in die Richtung, in die Yehudiah deutete, und sah gar nichts. Alles, was weiter als zehn Meter entfernt war, verschwand hinter dem Nebel, der über der Küste lag.  
  
"Das ist das, was du sehen sollst", sagte Yehudiah leicht amüsiert. "Niemand, der nicht von mir begleitet wird, kann den Eingang zur Heimat des Schicksals finden. Wenn du alleine hier wärst, dann könntest du direkt davor stehen und doch nichts als die Umrisse der Klippe im Nebel sehen."  
  
"Klar", sagte Harry, der sehr nervös war. "Das Schicksal wird nicht gerne gestört, oder?"  
  
"Nicht ohne einen guten Grund", korrigierte Yehudiah. "Das Schicksal verachtet Leute, die versuchen, es herauszufordern, weil sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen. Fairness existiert nicht für das Schicksal. Nur seine Entscheidungen. Und sie sind weder fair noch unfair."  
  
"Aber rechtens", sagte Harry.  
  
Yehudiah lächelte. "Du beginnst zu verstehen", sagte er. "Und jetzt nimm meine Hand. Wir werden die Schwelle überschreiten."  
  
Harry gehorchte. Yehudiahs Griff war fest, aber sanft. Ohne das Tempo zu verringern ging er weiter, und Harry stolperte neben ihm her. Der Nebelschleier kam näher, aber als sie darauf zugingen, verschwand er plötzlich. Sie gingen hindurch, und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie waren auf dem Strand gewesen, aber jetzt standen sie auf einmal oben auf der Klippe. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er, dass der Nebel wieder da war. Er konnte nicht auf die andere Seite sehen, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, vielleicht gab es auf der anderen Seite auch nichts zu sehen. Die Klippe war unglaublich hoch. Harry wagte es nicht, über den Rand zu sehen. Er war schon nervös genug, und ein Hauch von Höhenangst würde bestimmt nicht dazu beitragen, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah nun den Eingang zu einer Höhle.  
  
"Da entlang?" fragte er."  
  
Yehudiah nickte.  
  
"Muss ich... kommst du." Die Worte blieben Harry im Hals stecken, aber Yehudiah erriet, was er fragen wollte.  
  
"Ich komme nicht mit dir", sagte er. "Ich werde hier auf dich warten. Hab Vertrauen, Harry. Es wird dir nichts tun."  
  
Harry nickte. Dann holte er tief Luft, drehte sich um und ging in die Höhle.  
  
****  
  
Das erste, was er bemerkte, war der Geruch, oder besser: die Abwesenheit jeglichen Geruchs. Harry bekam für einen Moment Panik, weil es sich so anfühlte, als ob überhaupt keine Luft da wäre. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, und obwohl seine Lungen ihm signalisierten, dass alles in Ordnung war, atmete er schneller, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht ersticken würde.  
  
Hinter dem Eingang war ein kurzer Gang, der in die Höhle führte. Als Harry aus dem Gang heraus trat, blieb er vor Überraschung wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Höhle schien so groß zu sein wie eine Kathedrale. Die Decke war so hoch, dass sie kaum zu sehen war. Ein flackerndes Licht, das aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, erleuchtete die ganze Höhle in einem Licht, das Harry nicht beschreiben konnte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es warm oder kalt war, dämmrig oder hell, weich oder blendend. Es war jenseits von allem, was er jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry machte ein paar zögernde Schritte und blieb erneut stehen. Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Es kam von der Decke, und Harry zuckte zusammen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen. Kleine Steine rollten hinab.  
  
"Hallo?" flüsterte Harry. "Ähm... ich bin Harry Potter."  
  
Ein lautes Krah! erschreckte ihn. Er zuckte wieder zusammen und sah sich um. Eine große Krähe, schwarz wie Ruß, kam heruntergeflattert und landete auf einem großen Stein, der genau in der Mitte der Höhle lag. Sie sah Harry mit ihren leuchtend gelben Augen an und krächzte erneut.  
  
Harry kam näher. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als ihm Yehudiahs Warnung einfiel, nicht zu sprechen, es sei denn, er wurde etwas gefragt. Aber woher sollte er wissen, ob diese Krähe wirklich die Gestalt war, die sich das Schicksal anzunehmen entschlossen hatte, und nicht irgendein stinknormaler Vogel, der hier nistete?  
  
Harry holte Luft und wollte etwas sagen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Auf einmal fühlte er die Anwesenheit von etwas Altem, weder gut noch böse, das ihn beobachtete. Zornig. Harry wusste nicht, ob er der Grund für seinen Zorn war oder etwas anderes, aber er fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich. Die Luft fühlte sich an, als ob sie elektrisch aufgeladen wäre, und er erwartete halb, dass Blitze zucken oder seine Haare sich aufrichten würden oder so etwas. Wenn dieses hier kein Raum sondern das Meer wäre, überlegte er, dann würde dort höchstwahrscheinlich der schlimmste Hurricane aller Zeiten toben und heulen, mit dreißig Meter hohen Wellen.  
  
Harry fühlte einen starken Drang, sich hinzukauern, das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben und so unauffällig wie möglich zu bleiben. Aber das konnte er nicht machen... er war so weit gekommen... er musste an Sirius denken, sich an dem Gedanken festhalten, ihn zurück zu bringen. Er hatte nicht die lange Reise überstanden, nur um herauszufinden, dass er ein zu großer Feigling war, um das zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte. Also blieb er wo er war, stand aufrecht da und richtete die Augen auf die Krähe.  
  
Der Vogel krächzte wieder, und dieses Mal glaubte Harry, Worte in den Geräuschen zu hören. Es war nicht so, dass der Vogel sprach, die Worte schienen aus dem Nachhall zu kommen, der in der Luft hing, nachdem der Vogel einen Laut von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
"Wer bist du, mich zu stören?"  
  
Harry schluckte. "Äh... mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich wurde hier von Yehudiah, dem Engel der Trauer, hergebracht."  
  
"Bist du hier, um die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen?"  
  
Harry wand sich. "Ähm... vielleicht. wovon genau sprichst du?"  
  
Die Krähe flatterte aufgeregt, und auf einmal war sie keine Krähe mehr. Wo sie gewesen war saß nun ein gigantischer Adler, der seine Flügel ausbreitete und sie wieder schloss. Der scharfe, gekrümmte Schnabel öffnete sich.  
  
"Ich spreche von der schweren Beleidigung, die ich erfahren habe. Darüber, wie meine Pläne durchkreuzt wurden. Über diese Frau, die so dreist war, den Mann zu töten, der leben sollte."  
  
Sirius! "Ich bin hier, um für diesen Mann zu sprechen", sagte Harry. Auf einmal fühlte er sich zuversichtlicher. "Ja, ich bin hier, um die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen."  
  
"Wer bist du, für diesen Mann zu bitten?"  
  
"Er war mein Pate", sagte Harry sehr leise. "Aber mir war er ein Vater, ein Bruder und ein Freund."  
  
"Es war nicht sein Schicksal, jetzt zu sterben."  
  
Harrys Herz hämmerte sehr schnell. Er wusste, dass die nächsten Minuten über Sirius' Rückkehr entscheiden würden.  
  
"Also kann ich ihn zurück bringen?" fragte er eifrig und vergaß, dass das Schicksal ihm keine Frage gestellt hatte.  
  
Der Adler flatterte. "Dummer kleiner Junge! Du kannst gar nichts bewirken. Wenn du sehen würdest, was hinter dem Schleier liegt, dann würdest du den Verstand verlieren. Dein armer kleiner Kopf könnte sogar wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. Du hast keine Macht in dieser Sache. Es braucht mehr als einen Zauberer, um die Toten zu erwecken. Aber das ist das Problem bei den Menschen - sie glauben sie wissen alles, können alles, können mir nach Lust und Laune in die Quere kommen!"  
  
Harry wich zurück. "Es tut mir Leid... Bitte beruhige dich... äh... ich meine... zügle deinen Zorn."  
  
Der Adler richtete seine grausamen Augen direkt auf ihn. "Wer bist du, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll? Ich könnte dich zu Staub zermalmen!"  
  
"Vergib mir", sagte Harry demütig. "Ich will dich nicht beleidigen. Ich will nur wissen, was ich tun muss, um die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Oder war für Sirius zu bitten alles, was ich tun konnte?"  
  
Der Adler blieb nun völlig regungslos, und Harry schien es, als ob der Zorn in seinen Augen langsam verschwand.  
  
Als er die Worte wieder hörte, hatte sich auch der Ton verändert.  
  
"Ich sehe wahre Trauer in deinem Herzen. Ich sehe die Last, die deine Seele tragen muss. Was meinen Zorn verursacht, bereitet dir Schmerz. Wir sind auf der gleichen Seite."  
  
Harry schwieg, aber Hoffnung erfüllte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
"Ich will, dass mein Zorn versiegt. Die Rechnung muss beglichen werden. Dieser Mann darf nicht jenseits des Schleiers bleiben." Der Adler machte ein paar Schritte zum Rand des Steins. "Nun höre, kleiner Mensch. Du hast richtig gehandelt, als du zu mir gekommen bist und für diesen Mann gebeten hast. Es war nicht sein Schicksal, in dem Kampf in jener Nacht zu sterben. Sein Schicksal ist es, an deiner Seite zu bleiben und dir ein Vater, ein Bruder und ein Freund zu sein. Er wird dein Begleiter sein in den dunklen und gefährlichen Zeiten, die bevorstehen. Geh nun mit dem Engel. Er wird tun, was nötig ist. Der, den du verloren hast, wird zu dir zurückkehren."  
  
Harrys Kehle war so eng, dass er kaum flüstern konnte. "Ich danke dir."  
  
Der Adler warf den Kopf zurück, breitete die Flügel aus und flog in die Schatten, die unter der Decke lagen. Harry wartete nicht darauf, dass er außer Sichtweite geriet. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte durch den Gang zurück zum Eingang.  
  
Yehudiah saß immer noch da, wo Harry ihn verlassen hatte.  
  
"Es hat funktioniert!" Harry rannte zu ihm hinüber und könnte sich erst im allerletzten Moment davon abhalten, den Engel einfach zu umarmen, so wie er es mit Sirius oder Remus nach einem solchen Treffen getan hätte.  
  
Yehudiah lächelte milde. "Ich wusste, dass es das würde", sagte er.  
  
"Es hat gesagt, du würdest tun, was nötig ist..."  
  
"Das ist wahr." Yehudiah stand auf und drehte sich zum Meer. "Komm her, Harry. Wir werden es jetzt tun. Nimm meine Hand. Wir können es nicht von hier aus machen."  
  
Harry trat an die Seite des Engels und nahm seine Hand. 


	9. Die Rückkehr des Verlorenen

Kapitel Neun -  
  
Die Rückkehr des Verlorenen  
  
"Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?"  
  
Harry sah sich verwirrt um. Eben waren sie noch vor der Höhle gewesen, aber jetzt standen sie auf einmal in genau dem Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung, wo Sirius sein letztes Duell gefochten hatte. Harry sah hinunter auf den Bogengang und den Schleier, und sein Innerstes krümmte sich. Frischer Schmerz stieg in ihm auf, als er den Kampf zwischen Sirius und Bellatrix Lestrange noch einmal sah. Er versuchte, die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, aber er konnte es nicht. Jetzt, wo er an den Ort des Geschehens zurückgekehrt war, schien alles doppelt so deutlich wie vorher zu sein, und egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht vergessen. Und das war nicht alles. Das gleiche Gefühl, das er schon in der Höhle gehabt hatte, überkam ihn von Neuem. Das Gefühl, dass etwas Altes ihn beobachtete, tobend vor Wut...  
  
Yehudiah drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er. "Was du fühlst ist der Zorn des Schicksals. Hier war es, wo sein Plan durchkreuzt wurde."  
  
"Oh, richtig..." sagte Harry nervös. "Äh... das hab ich mir schon gedacht..."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen", wiederholte Yehudiah. "Du weißt, dass es dir nichts antun wird."  
  
"Oh... ja... klar..." Harry war nicht überzeugt - was, wenn es sein Schicksal war, vom Schicksal getötet zu werden, das wütend auf jemanden war, der jemandes Schicksal verändert hatte... aber das war Blödsinn, dachte Harry dann - wenn das Schicksal ihn hätte umbringen wollen, dann hätte es ihn schon vorher erledigt, als er in der Höhle gewesen war... außer es war sein Schicksal, bei dem Versuch zu sterben, die Dinge für das Schicksal wieder in Ordnung zu bringen... Harry verlor den Faden bei diesem komplizierten Gedanken. Vielleicht war er besser dran, wenn er aufhörte, über das Schicksal nachzudenken und sich auf Yehudiah konzentrierte.  
  
Der Engel stand vor dem Schleier und bedeutete Harry, näher zu kommen. Harry holte tief Luft und ging zum Schleier hinüber. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter, als er sich wieder einmal daran erinnerte, wie Sirius hindurch gefallen, verschwunden war...  
  
"Kannst du sie hören?" fragte Yehudiah.  
  
Harry hörte genau hin. Da war ein Flüstern, das von der anderen Seite des Schleiers kam... das gleiche, was er schon früher gehört hatte, und Luna ebenso... die Toten waren da, gleich hinter dem Schleier, und plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, hin zu eilen, den Schleier zur Seite zu ziehen, die Hand auszustrecken, zu spüren, wie Sirius sein Handgelenk umklammerte, und seinen Paten aus diesem Nichts jenseits des Schleiers herauszuziehen.  
  
Seine Füße bewegten sich, ohne dass er etwas tat. Er wurde schneller... er konnte nicht anhalten, aber das war ihm egal... gleich würde er den Schleier erreichen... ihn zur Seite reißen...  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Harry blieb mit einem Ruck stehen, kaum einen Meter von dem Schleier entfernt. Er erkannte plötzlich, dass er geradewegs hindurch gerannt wäre, wenn Yehudiah ihn nicht gestoppt hätte. Der Schleier übte einen seltsamen Bann auf jeden aus, der ihm nahe kam. Harry fiel ein, wie Ginny auf ihn reagiert hatte. Dankbar drehte er sich zu Yehudiah um.  
  
"Was ist der Schleier?" fragte er.  
  
Yehudiah lächelte traurig. "Das weiß niemand so wirklich", sagte er. "Er wurde 1177 von dem Oberhaupt der Mysteriumsabteilung, dem Minister für mysteriöse Angelegenheiten, entworfen. Er ist ein Tor in eine andere Dimension. Wenn jemand hindurchgeht, verschwindet sein Körper, und seine Seele wird ins Nichts geschleudert. Er mag vielleicht nach einer Weile den Weg dorthin zurück finden, wo es begonnen hat - deshalb kann man sie hinter dem Schleier hören -, aber er kann niemals in eure Welt zurückkehren. Deshalb kann man ebenso gut sagen, die Person, die hinter dem Schleier weilt, sei tot - denn was ist der Tod, wenn nicht die Trennung von Körper und Seele ohne jede Möglichkeit, zurückzukommen?"  
  
Harry schwieg für eine Weile. "Du meinst, Sirius war nicht tot... nicht wirklich... die ganze Zeit?" fragte er. "All diese Leute hinter dem Schleier... sie..."  
  
"Sie sind tot", unterbrach Yehudiah ihn sanft. "Der einzige Unterschied ist der, dass man sie manchmal hören kann. Aber für eure Welt sind sie tot. Ihre Körper sind fort. Ihre Seelen bleiben hinter dem Schleier, wenn sie jemals den Weg dorthin zurück finden, aber wenn du versuchst, mit ihnen zu sprechen, dann können sie dich nicht hören. Und du kannst sie nicht sehen, selbst wenn du den Schleier zur Seite ziehen könntest."  
  
Harry wurde blass. "Aber das... das ist die Hölle", flüsterte er. "Das muss die Hölle sein... oder zumindest das Fegefeuer... sie sitzen hier fest... ganz alleine... und doch wissen sie noch wer sie sind und wo sie herkommen, und sie erinnern sich an alle, die sie geliebt haben, und wie sehr sie sie vermissen..."  
  
"Sie müssen nicht für ewig dort bleiben", sagte Yehudiah. "Schließlich finden sie ihren Weg und gehen weiter."  
  
"Und Sirius..."  
  
"Still", sagte Yehudiah sehr weich und zärtlich. "Du wirst nun einschlafen, denn was ich jetzt tun werde, darf kein menschliches Auge sehen. Und", fügte er mit einem überraschend maliziösen Lächeln hinzu, "du könntest verrückt werden, wenn du sehen würdest, was wirklich hinter dem Schleier liegt. Du solltest besser schlafen."  
  
"Ich will nicht..." Harrys Protest wurde von einem mächtigen Gähnen übermannt. Plötzlich war es ihm unmöglich, die Augen offen zu halten. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sank, wo er stand, zu Boden. Das letzte was er hörte war Yehudiahs Stimme, die durch den Raum donnerte. Er sprach immer noch englisch, aber die Worte machten für Harry keinen Sinn mehr, als er in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.  
  
****  
  
Harry wurde von einer Hand geweckt, die sanft seine Schulter berührte.  
  
Er strengte sich an, um die Augen zu öffnen, und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war. Er lag auf kaltem Steinboden, und in einer Ecke des Raumes begann gerade ein helles Licht zu verblassen. Einen Moment lang erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf die Gestalt eines Mannes mit zwei gewaltigen Flügeln inmitten dieses Lichts, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Yehudiah! Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden kehrten mit einem Schlag zu Harry zurück. Er setzte sich gerade hin und berührte die Stelle, wo die Hand ihn berührt hatte. Sie war warm. Es musste Yehudiah gewesen sein, der beendet hatte, was auch immer er getan hatte...  
  
Sirius!  
  
Harry wandte den Kopf. Er war immer noch in dem Raum im Ministerium. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Stühle und Tische waren so leer wie immer, der Bogengang lag still und verlassen da, und der Schleier bewegte sich leicht, wie in einer Brise. Harry versuchte, hindurch zu sehen. Aber außer einen weichen blauen Licht, das manchmal an den Rändern durchschimmerte, sah er gar nichts.  
  
Er hatte sich schon fast wieder abgewendet, als es ihn traf. Brise? Blaues Licht?  
  
Er wusste noch genau, wie der Schleier beim letzten Mal ausgesehen hatte. Das einzige Mal hatte er sich bewegt, als Sirius hindurchgefallen war, und dahinter war Dunkelheit gewesen. Völlige Dunkelheit. Nicht die leiseste Spur von Blau.  
  
Langsam drehte Harry sich wieder zu ihm um. Das blaue Licht war heller geworden und der Schleier bewegte sich schneller, wie die Vorhänge an Petunias Küchenfenster in einer plötzlich Windbö. Wo kam das her?  
  
Harry wollte näher hingehen, aber seine Füße bewegten sich nicht, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Es war, als ob er am Boden fest gefroren wäre. Schließlich gab er auf und beschränkte sich darauf, zu beobachten was geschah. Das Licht war nun so hell, dass er Schatten sehen konnte, die sich hinter dem Schleier bewegten - oder zumindest irgend etwas, vielleicht die Schatten von Schatten... Harry wusste nicht, wie Seelen aussahen.  
  
Einer dieser Schatten wurde größer und größer. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry erkannte, das es nicht einer der Schatten war, der einfach nur wuchs - es war jemand, der sich von der anderen Seite dem Schleier näherte. Wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er Schritte auf Stein hören. Es klang genau so, als ob jemand den Bogengang entlang gehen würde, aber da war niemand. Dennoch wurde die Gestalt des Mannes größer und größer. Er wandte den Kopf, und Harry sah seine Silhouette - eine Silhouette, die er überall erkannt hätte... Sirius...  
  
Das Licht wurde immer heller, je näher Sirius kam. Harry wünschte sich verzweifelt, er könnte zu dem Schleier hinüber rennen und Sirius dort in Empfang nehmen, aber seine Füße gehorchten ihm immer noch nicht. Er wollte die Arme schwenken, aber auch das ging nicht. Und das Licht wurde heller und heller...  
  
Der Schleier flog nach außen, wie in einem gewaltigen Windstoß. Seltsamerweise konnte Harry keinerlei Wind im Gesicht spüren, obwohl er genau im Weg gewesen wäre. Als der Schleier zurück fiel, teilte er sich in der Mitte wie ein Theatervorhang und heraus, in einer Korona blauen Lichts und mit dem Bogengang im Rücken, trat Sirius.  
  
****  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an. Sein Herz setzte aus und begann dann heftig zu pochen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob es zugleich brach, zerbarst und wieder heilte. Seine Knie, so schwach wie sie waren, zitterten. Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinunter, aber das war Harry egal. Er wollte Sirius' Namen rufen, sich in seine Arme stürzen, ihn berühren, als ob er sich überzeugen müsste, dass er wirklich da war, aber er stand da wie festgefroren, stumm wie ein Fisch.  
  
Das blaue Licht wurde schwächer und die mysteriöse Brise hörte auf. Nach zwei oder drei Sekunden erinnerte nichts mehr an das, was gerade geschehen war - nichts außer Sirius, der vor dem Schleier stand und diesen ansah. Harry sah, wie er zurückwich, die Augen fest auf den Schleier gerichtet. Dann sah Sirius auf seine Hände, hob sie und berührte sein Gesicht und sein Haar. Er ging ein paar Schritte, immer noch rückwärts, dann wirbelte er ein paar Mal herum und begann, sein bellendes Lachen zu lachen. Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte, als ob er nie wieder aufhören könnte, und es kam tief aus seinem Innersten.  
  
"Ich bin zurück", brüllte er, an die Wände und die leeren Stühle gewandt. Er hatte Harry immer noch nicht gesehen. "Ich bin ZURÜCK!!!"  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn und glaubte, dass sein Herz wirklich zerbersten würde, wenn Sirius ihn nicht endlich bemerkte.  
  
"Sirius", flüsterte er.  
  
Mehr brachte er nicht zustande, und obwohl es kaum hörbar gewesen war, hielt Sirius mit einem Ruck inne.  
  
"Harry?" fragte er.  
  
Harry wollte antworten, aber was herauskam war ein Schluchzen, das ihn beinahe erstickte, gefolgt von einem wackeligen Lachen und noch mehr Schluchzern. Er versuchte aufzustehen, und zu seiner Überraschung hielten seine Beine sein Gewicht. Er machte ein paar wackelige Schritte.  
  
Sirius wirbelte herum. Er entdeckte Harry und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, erreichte seine Augen und ließ sie leuchten. Er breitete die Arme aus und Harry begann zu rennen. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Reaktion die eines Dreijährigen war. Er rannte direkt in Sirius' weit geöffnete Arme, und Sirius zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die Harry die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er umklammerte Sirius' Taille und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. Dann schloss er die Augen. Die Tränen, die immer noch flossen, waren nun Freudentränen.  
  
So standen sie fast zehn Minuten lang, dann löste Harry seine Umklammerung und sah in das Gesicht seines Paten. Sirius sah kaum verändert aus. Vielleicht war er etwas dünner und blasser geworden, und da war eine graue Strähne in seinem jettschwarzen Haar, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Aber was machte das schon? Sirius war zurück.  
  
"Was hast du getan?" fragte Sirius schließlich. "Das musst du gewesen sein. Niemand anders würde so etwas für mich tun - nun, Remus vielleicht."  
  
"Na ja", sagte Harry und grinste, "eigentlich hab ich nicht viel gemacht. Ich bin auf einem Thestral zu dem Engel Yehudiah gereist, der mich dem Schicksal vorgestellt hat, und dann sind der Engel und ich hierher gekommen, und er... na ja, ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hat. Den Teil hab ich verschlafen."  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an. "Thestral? Engel? Schicksal? Ich versteh kein Wort."  
  
"Ich erzähl's dir später", sagte Harry. "Die anderen werden es auch hören wollen." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Das heißt, wenn ich mich an alles erinnern kann. Es beginnt bereits zu verblassen..."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es so auch besser." Sirius sah sich um. "Sag mal, wer hat denn hier aufgeräumt? Es schaut aus, als hätten wir nie gekämpft."  
  
"Na ja, sie hatten drei Wochen", sagte Harry und zuckte die Achseln. "Es gibt Zaubersprüche und Banne..."  
  
"Drei Wochen?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein. ich kann nicht drei Wochen lang dort gewesen sein."  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Yehudiah sagte, deine Seele sei da, aber dein Körper nicht."  
  
"Kann schon sein. Aber hör mal, lass uns auch die Geschichte auf später verschieben, okay? Die anderen..."  
  
"... werden sie auch hören wollen", vollendete Harry. "Du hast Recht."  
  
"Also, dann sollten wir wohl nach Hause gehen, oder?" Sirius sah sich um. "Wie bist du hier hergekommen?"  
  
"Nun ja..." Harry wand sich. "Da gibt's ein kleines Problem. Der Thestral ist noch auf der Insel... ich bin mit Yehudiah gekommen..."  
  
Sirius grinste. "Nun gut, entweder nehmen wir den Fahrenden Ritter oder wir fahren mit der Untergrundbahn der Muggel."  
  
"Lass uns die U-Bahn nehmen", sagte Harry. Er wollte nicht eine Million Fragen beantworten, die Stan Shunpike, der Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters, ihm stellen würde, noch wollte er, dass zehn Hexen und Zauberer Sirius anstarrten. Er wusste nicht, was der Tagesprophet über Sirius' Tod geschrieben hatte, aber er ging davon aus, dass der Großteil der Zaubererwelt wusste, dass er gestorben war. Nein, er zog die U-Bahn vor. Außerdem dauerte das länger, und obwohl Harry es kaum erwarten konnte, mit Sirius zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, war er auch froh, ihn für ein paar Stunden noch für sich allein zu haben.  
  
Sirius stimmte zu und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Zusammen verließen sie den Raum und fanden nach ein paar Versuchen auch den Weg aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, und als sie das Atrium erreichten, hielt dieses eine weitere Überraschung für Harry bereit: Es war niemand da. Die Aufzüge, Treppen, Schreibtische und Tische waren verlassen, obwohl es gerade erst Mittag an einem ganz normalen Freitag war.  
  
"Wo sind sie alle?" fragte Harry.  
  
Sirius zuckte die Achseln.  
  
Harry wollte gerade ein paar Vermutungen anstellen, als eine kleine Statue auf einem Schreibtisch seinen Blick auf sich zog. Es war die goldenen Figurine eines Engels mit zwei großen Flügeln, langem Haar und einem hübschen Gesicht, das Harry sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Yehudiah?" flüsterte er.  
  
Die Statue bewegte sich zunächst nicht, und Harry wollte gerade weiter gehen, als sie sich doch regte: Der ernste Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Engels wandelte sich kurz zu einem Lächeln und er blinzelte zweimal.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry, überdachte seine Worte und sagte dann, "Äh, ähm, ich danke dir, Yehudiah, Engel der Trauer."  
  
Er verbeugte sich und holte dann Sirius wieder ein, der ihm mit einem Ausdruck leichter Verwirrung beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Das war Yehudiah", sagte Harry und deutete zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Doch als er sich umdrehte, um sie noch ein letztes Mal anzusehen, war die Statue verschwunden.  
  
Sirius lachte und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. "Wer auch immer es war, ich danke ihm auch", sagte er. "Und jetzt sollten wir machen, dass wir hier rauskommen. Wer weiß wie lange dieses... was es auch ist... dauert. Ich will nicht mit Fudge zusammenstoßen."  
  
"Ich auch nicht."  
  
Sie verließen das Ministerium und Harry ging voran zur nächsten U-Bahn- Station.  
  
****  
  
"Da ist es", sagte Harry aufgeregt. "Der Fuchsbau!"  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Sirius und lächelte. "Ich war schon mal da."  
  
"Du bleibst doch für eine Weile bei uns, oder?" fragte Harry zum zigsten Mal.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht entscheiden", sagte Sirius und grinste. "Es ist nicht mein Haus. Du solltest Molly fragen, nicht mich."  
  
Der Fuchsbau kam näher und näher und als sie gerade noch außer Sichtweite waren, hielt Harry an.  
  
"Bevor das Chaos anfängt", sagte er, "möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen."  
  
Sirius blieb stehen, sah ihn an und sagte nichts.  
  
Harry räusperte sich. Er rang nach Worten. "Ich hab nur gemerkt... ich meine, mir ist aufgegangen... siehst du, die Wochen nachdem... danach hab ich niemanden an mich rangelassen. Ich habe so sehr getrauert, und natürlich hab ich eine Menge nachgedacht. Was deinen... deinen Tod am schlimmsten gemacht hat, war die Tatsache, dass ich keine Chance hatte, mich zu verabschieden. Ich dachte an all die Dinge, die ich dir nie gesagt habe. Da waren natürlich einige unwichtige Dinge, aber auch wichtigere, die du noch wissen solltest. Weil wir nie wissen was passiert, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich von jetzt an den Leuten sofort sagen werde, was ich ihnen sagen will. Wenn ich immer nur zögere, ist es eines Tages vielleicht zu spät. Die Leute haben ein Recht, zu erfahren, was ich ihnen sagen will."  
  
"Das ist gut, Harry", sagte Sirius. "Das ist sehr gut."  
  
"Also, das erste ist etwas, was ich dir sagen will", fuhr Harry fort, als ob er gar nicht unterbrochen worden wäre. "Weißt du noch wie du mir angeboten hast, bei dir zu wohnen - als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben und ich erfahren habe, dass du mein Pate bist?"  
  
Sirius nickte. "Natürlich weiß ich das noch", sagte er.  
  
"Und dann hab ich dein Haus gesehen, und du hast nur noch sehr widerwillig über die Sache gesprochen", sagte Harry. "Obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass ich sehr gerne bei dir wohnen würde."  
  
"Na ja", sagte Sirius, "ich dachte halt, dieses Haus wäre nicht das, was du dir vorgestellt hattest, und dass du das nur gesagt hättest, um mich nicht zu enttäuschen..."  
  
"Lass mich bitte ausreden", sagte Harry. "Du weißt, dass ich meinen Onkel und meine Tante hasse, aber ich muss bei ihnen bleiben, weil die Tatsache, dass ich ihr Haus immer noch Heim nennen kann, mich vor Voldemort beschützt. Deshalb kann ich wirklich nicht bei dir einziehen. Aber was du wissen sollst ist, dass ich dein Haus dem Buckingham-Palast vorziehen würde, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte. Ich würde in einer Höhle leben, wenn es mit dir wäre. Siehst du, Sirius, du bist der einzige Vater, den ich je gekannt habe, und du bist mir nicht nur ein Vater, sondern auch ein Bruder und ein Freund. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, und ich möchte dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich so sehr."  
  
Harry hielt inne und sah Sirius an.  
  
Sirius' Stimme klang heiser, als er sprach. "Das bedeutet mir die Welt, Harry", sagte er tief bewegt. "Ich habe meine Bestes versucht, dir ein Vater zu sein, oder wenigstens ein Patenonkel."  
  
"Du hattest Erfolg", sagte Harry leise. "Verändere dich nicht. Bitte."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht", sagte Sirius. "Und ich verspreche dir noch etwas, Harry. Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen."  
  
Er umarmte Harry, und ein paar Minuten lang standen sie schweigend auf dem Weg.  
  
Dann löste Sirius seinen Griff und sie gingen weiter, Seite and Seite, Sirius mit seiner Hand auf Harrys Schulter, genau wie Vater und Sohn, die von einem kurzen Spaziergang zurückkamen. 


	10. Sirius' Geschichte

Kapitel Zehn -  
  
Sirius' Geschichte  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass keiner uns zum Haus gehen gesehen hat?" fragte Harry, als sie die Stufen zur Tür des Fuchsbaus hinaufstiegen.  
  
"Vielleicht ist Molly gerade am Kochen", sagte Sirius grinsend. "Dann helfen sie ihr alle."  
  
"Oder sie haben die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben." Harry klopfte dreimal. "Ich freu mich schon so auf ihre Gesichter!"  
  
Sirius sagte nichts, aber Harry bemerkte, dass sein rechter Fuß nervös auf den Boden trommelte.  
  
Endlich ging die Tür auf. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Fred, der sie geöffnet hatte, und dessen Kinnlade nun herunter fiel.  
  
"Harry... oh mein Gott... Sirius!" Fred, zum ersten Mal seit Harry ihn kannte, fehlten die Worte.  
  
"So heiße ich", sagte Sirius, als Fred seinen Mund andauernd auf- und zuklappte, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen. "Schön dich zu sehen, George... nein, Moment, du bist Fred, richtig?"  
  
Fred nickte und fand endlich die Sprache wieder.  
  
"Oh mein Gott", sagte er. "Also hat Harry es wirklich geschafft, diesen Engel zu rufen... MOM! DAD! GEORGE! REMUS! SIE SIND WIEDER DA!!!"  
  
Beide, Harry und Sirius, waren zusammengezuckt, als Fred so plötzlich zu schreien angefangen hatte. Einen Moment später gab es ein lautes Rumpeln hinten im Haus - der Rest der Weasleys, die die alte hölzerne Treppe herab kamen, vermutete Harry. Fred hatte sich zusammengerissen und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
"Gut gemacht", sagte er und strahlte ihn an. Dann drehte er sich zu Sirius und wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken und die von Sirius schütteln, als Ron und George angerannt kamen und die Tür erreichten, dicht gefolgt von Bill, Hermine und Ginny. Arthur und Molly waren dahinter, und Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund.  
  
Ron konnte nicht rechtzeitig anhalten und rannte in Fred hinein. Dabei verlor er selber die Balance, und beide Jungs fielen gegen Sirius, der sich schnell an der Tür festhielt, um nicht selbst hinzufallen. Er lachte. Einen Moment später kam auch George hinzu. Sirius zog sie alle in eine Bärenumarmung, die ihre Köpfe rot anlaufen ließ. Harry stand neben ihm und konnte nur noch grinsen. Als Sirius Ron und die Zwillinge losließ, warfen sich Ginny und Hermine in seine Arme. Harry drehte sich zu Ron, der nun zu ihm gekommen war.  
  
"Mann, du hast hier ja ein ganz schönes Chaos verursacht", sagte Ron, der nicht zu grinsen aufhören konnte. "Schau dir Hermine an, sie hyperventiliert!"  
  
"Ist ihr gutes Recht", sagte Harry. "Du hättest mich mal sehen sollen als er zurückgekommen ist. Ich hab mich wie ein Dreijähriger benommen."  
  
"Natürlich hast du das", sagte Ron ohne weiteren Kommentar. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich Dad wiedersehen würde, nachdem er für tot erklärt wurde."  
  
"Schau dir deine Mom an"; sagte Harry. Er deutete auf Mrs Weasley, die an Arthurs Schulter schluchzte. Sirius sprach mit Bill, aber als Remus herankam, schwieg er und sah seinen Freund an.  
  
Harry konnte nicht hören was Remus sagte, aber er sah Tränen in seinen Augen, und auch Sirius schien um seine Fassung zu kämpfen. Remus redete immer noch, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn schließlich, indem er ihn fest in die Arme schloss. Harry war gerührt, und um sich selbst daran zu hindern schon wieder loszuheulen, drehte er sich schnell zu Ron um, der ebenfalls Sirius und Remus beobachtete.  
  
"Das sind Freunde, was?" sagte er leise.  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
Mrs Weasley entdeckte Harry und rannte zu ihm hinüber. Immer noch weinend nahm sie ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. "Ich wusste, dass du ihn retten würdest", flüsterte sie. "Ich wusste es einfach... Harry, mein Lieber, du warst wunderbar!"  
  
"Danke, Mrs Weasley..." Harry war etwas außer Atem.  
  
"Nenn mich Molly", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie beruhigte sich jetzt allmählich. "Das wollte ich dir schon seit Ewigkeiten sagen, Harry. ich hab dieses ständige 'Mrs' satt. Du bist für mich wie ein Sohn... es ist sehr komisch, wenn ein Sohn mich mit 'Mrs' anspricht."  
  
"Alles klar, Molly." Harry lächelte. Mrs Weasley ließ ihn los und ging zurück zu Arthur, Bill, Remus und Sirius.  
  
Hermine und Ginny kamen nun zu Harry und Ron. Beide strahlten.  
  
"Oh Harry, ist das nicht wunderbar?" sagte Hermine. "Du hast ihn wirklich zurückgebracht..." Sie sprang von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien unfähig, für eine Sekunde stillzustehen. "Es ist so wunderbar", wiederholte sie. "Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Sogar Malfoy."  
  
"Das solltest du besser lassen", sagte Ron mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Keine Angst, Ron", sagte Hermine und lachte. "Er ist ja sowieso nicht hier. Und ich würde es mir zweimal überlegen, bevor ich ihn freiwillig anfasste. Ich bin nur einfach so FROH!"  
  
Sie schlang beide Arme um Ron. Ron streckte automatisch seinen Arm aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. Er zog sie näher zu sich.  
  
"Wird Sirius uns erzählen, was mit ihm passiert ist?" fragte Ginny. "Kann er sich an alles erinnern?"  
  
"An Teile davon", sagte Harry. "Er wollte mir zuerst gar nicht glauben, dass schon drei Wochen vergangen waren."  
  
"Ich hoffe, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Sicher." Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Unterhaltung mit Sirius auf dem Weg vom Dorf zum Fuchsbau. Er hatte gesagt, dass er jedem sofort sagen wollte, was er in Bezug auf sie fühlte, so dass er nie wieder würde bereuen müssen, etwas nicht gesagt zu haben. Gab es irgend etwas, was er seinen Freunden sagen wollte? Irgend etwas, was sie noch nicht wussten?  
  
Er sah Ron und Hermine an, die immer noch sehr dicht zusammen standen, die Arme umeinander gelegt. Er bezweifelte, dass sie selbst wussten, was zwischen ihnen vorging. Er sah weg und fing Ginnys Blick auf. Sie lächelte, und Harry lächelte zurück.  
  
"Komm her, Ginny", sagte er ohne groß nachzudenken und zog sie in seine Arme. Er spürte, wie Ginny sich an ihn schmiegte und war überrascht, wie richtig sich das anfühlte. Es unterschied sich so sehr von Cho Chang. Bei Cho war Harry immer nervös gewesen, weil er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm erwartete. Bei Ginny war alles einfach. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu werden. Es fühlte sich einfach... richtig an.  
  
"Okay, Kinder, kommt ihr?" fragte Sirius in diesem Moment.  
  
Harry wurde etwas rot und ließ Ginny los. Ron und Hermine wurden nicht rot, ließen sich aber hastig los.  
  
Sirius lächelte. "Ich dachte nur, ihr würdet meine Geschichte auch gerne hören", sagte er. "Natürlich, wenn ihr andere Dinge zu tun habt..."  
  
"Nein!" Die vier hatten alle zusammen geantwortet, und Sirius zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Kein Grund mich anzuschreien", sagte er. "Also, dann gehen wir in die Küche, oder?"  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm.  
  
Als sie es alle irgendwie geschafft hatten, einen Platz am Tisch zu ergattern, drehten sich alle Gesichter zu Sirius um.  
  
Sirius sah sie an. "Es ist schwierig, einen Anfang zu finden", sagte er.  
  
Remus, der neben ihm saß, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst, Sirius?" fragte er. "Uns erzählen was passiert ist, als du gestorben bist..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht gestorben", sagte Sirius. "Nicht wirklich. Und wen doch, dann ist Sterben nicht das, wofür wir es immer gehalten haben."  
  
Er räusperte sich. "Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte er nachdenklich. "Als Bellatrix mich mit ihrem Fluch traf, habe ich die Balance verloren und bin durch den Schleier gefallen. Es hat ewig gedauert; alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mir Sorgen darüber machte, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen - seht ihr, ich dachte doch auch, dass ich einfach durch den Schleier fallen und auf dem Steinboden dieses Bogengangs auf der anderen Seite landen würde. Ich glaube, das dachten wir alle."  
  
Harry nickte. Er wusste noch, wie er versucht hatte, durch den Schleier zu sehen und Sirius auf der anderen Seite zu entdecken.  
  
"Der Fluch hatte mich nicht verletzt, aber ich dachte, ich würde mir ein, zwei Knochen brechen, wenn ich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Aber ich schlug nie auf."  
  
Sirius hielt für einen Moment inne und starrte auf die Wand. Dann fuhr er fort.  
  
"Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Zuerst dachte ich, ich müsste k.o. gegangen sein, weil ich einfach immer weiter und weiter fiel, ich weiß nicht wie tief. Um mich war gar nichts, nur Dunkelheit, kein fester Gegenstand, der an mir vorbeizog und mir zeigte, wie schnell ich fiel. Nach einer Zeit, die mir wie Stunden vorkam, begann ich, darüber nachzudenken, wo das hinführen sollte. Ich hatte immer noch nicht akzeptiert, dass das wirklich passierte, also versuchte ich, den Verlauf dieses vermeintlichen Traumes dadurch zu beeinflussen, dass ich mir sagte, 'Wach auf, Sirius, das ist doch bescheuert. Da ist eine Schlacht im Gange, und Menschen, die du liebst, sind darin verwickelt.' Es funktionierte nicht. Nach einer Weile hörte ich Stimmen. Zuerst war ich darüber erleichtert, weil ich dachte, ich würde jetzt aufwachen, aber ich fiel immer noch durch Dunkelheit. Ich konnte nichts sehen, nicht einmal meinen eigenen Körper. Und dann, als ich mich kneifen wollte um zu überprüfen, ob das passierte oder nicht, konnte ich meinen Körper nicht einmal spüren. Da war gar nichts. Zu dem Zeitpunkt bekam ich Angst, da ich ja nicht wusste, wo ich schließlich landen würde. Die Stimmen kamen allerdings immer näher, und ich begann, genauer hinzuhören. Ich konnte sie nicht voneinander unterscheiden, aber sie waren definitiv lauter als vorher. Es schien, als ob ich in ihre Richtung unterwegs war. Und dann begann ich mich zu sorgen, ob diese Leute mich bei der Dunkelheit überhaupt sehen konnten... außerdem würde ich, wenn mein Körper weg war, ja praktisch unsichtbar sein. Da versuchte ich, meinen Fall aufzuhalten, und zu meiner Überraschung funktionierte es. Ich fiel langsamer und langsamer, bis ich irgendwie in der Luft schwebte. Ich versuchte, mich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu bewegen, und auch das klappte. Es war wie das Schweben im Raum, nur ohne Körper. Mein Gehirn befahl meinen Beinen die ganze Zeit zu laufen, und ich bewegte mich auch wirklich, aber da war nichts, womit ich laufen konnte. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man ein Geist ist, oder zumindest so ähnlich. Ein Geist kann seine Gliedmaßen ja wenigstens noch sehen. Das konnte ich nicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging mir auf, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht träumte. Ich habe über Astralprojektion gelesen, also die Fähigkeit, den eigenen Körper zu verlassen, und ich dachte, dass es vielleicht so etwas in der Art war - dass ich es irgendwie geschafft hatte, meinen Körper unabsichtlich zu verlassen. Ich versuchte, in die Richtung zurückzugehen, aus der ich gekommen war, denn ich dachte, wenn ich einfach den gleichen Weg zurückging, würde ich meinen Körper finden und wieder hineinkommen. Aber mein Orientierungssinn war völlig dahin. Ich wusste nicht mehr, woher ich gekommen war; es gab kein Rechts oder Links oder Oben oder Unten. Nur das Nichts. Nachdem ich ein paar Stunden lang herumgeirrt war, machte ich eine Pause um nachzudenken. Die Stimmen hatten sich wieder entfernt, und ich beschloss, ihnen zu folgen. Wenn ich schon nicht zurück konnte, würde ich zumindest jemand anders finden, der mir vielleicht sagen konnte, was passiert war. Aber nachdem ich mindestens eine Ewigkeit lang gesucht und immer noch niemanden gefunden hatte, machte ich wieder eine Pause. Ich war weder müde noch hungrig, aber ich fühlte mich sehr unbehaglich. Ich begann darüber nachzugrübeln, ob ich überhaupt jemals wieder zurückkehren konnte."  
  
Sirius hielt wieder inne und sah den Tisch entlang. Alle hörten mit gespannten Gesichtern zu. Hermines Mund stand etwas offen, Ginnys Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen, und Rons Hand hing in der Luft, als ob er sich an der Nase hatte kratzen wollen und dann vergessen, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Harry erwiderte Sirius' Blick und glaubte, ein sehr kleines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln seines Paten zu sehen, traurig und herzzerreißend. Als Sirius wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme heiser.  
  
"Angst, Wut und Schmerz trafen mich wie ein Blitz. Ich wollte schreien. Ich musste irgendwie zurückgelangen, ich musste einfach. Ich war noch nicht bereit zu gehen; selbst wenn das nicht der Tod war, dann war es das ihm Ähnlichste, von dem ich je gehört hatte. Ich wollte unbedingt zu den anderen zurückkehren und meine Mission vollenden, tun, wofür ich gekommen war."  
  
Sirius wandte sich an Harry.  
  
"Was mich am meisten schmerzte war der Gedanke an dich, Harry. Ich konnte einfach nicht sterben - du warst immer noch da, und ich hatte mir selbst und James geschworen, mich um dich zu kümmern. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass das Schicksal doch nicht so grausam sein konnte, dir das zu nehmen, was einem Vater am nächsten kam. Der Gedanke machte mich wirklich krank vor Traurigkeit, aber er gab mir auch Kraft. Ich würde zurückkommen, egal was es kostete. Und dann begann ich, nach dem Rückweg zu suchen. Ich schwor mir, nicht aufzugeben, bevor ich ihn gefunden hatte."  
  
Harrys Kehle wurde schon wieder eng und er schaute schnell weg. Er war nicht der einzige, den Sirius' Worte bewegt hatten: Mollys Augen blinkten, Ginny hatte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an Bill gelehnt, und Hermine hatte Rons Hand umklammert, obwohl keiner von beiden das bemerkt zu haben schien.  
  
"Ich ging..." Sirius räusperte sich wieder.  
  
"Lass dir Zeit", sagte Remus sanft.  
  
"Ich ging weiter und weiter. Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es gab nur Dunkelheit, kein Zeichen von Tag oder Nacht. Ich wurde nie hungrig, und ich wurde nie müde. Es gab mal einen Muggelpoeten, der geschrieben hat, 'Die Zeit ist aus den Fugen'. Ich wusste nun, was er gemeint hatte. Die Zeit war wirklich aus den Fugen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich so an, als ob die Zeit überhaupt nicht existierte. Und dann, nach tausend Ewigkeiten, kamen die Stimmen wieder näher. Ich schrie und rief, aber niemand reagierte. Und sogar als die Stimmen schon sehr nahe waren, konnte ich sie nicht voneinander unterscheiden. Ich versuchte noch einmal, die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, aber als ich dieses Mal sprach, konnte ich noch nicht einmal meine eigenen Worte verstehen. Egal wie laut ich schrie oder wie deutlich ich sprach, alles war herauskam war ein monotones Flüstern, das dem, was ich von den anderen Stimmen hörte, ganz genau glich, unmöglich zu hören oder zu verstehen. Da verstand ich, dass ich wirklich tot war, oder zumindest in einem Zustand, der dem sehr nahe kam. Denn was ist der Tod, wenn nicht die Trennung von Körper und Seele ohne jede Möglichkeit, zurück zu kommen?"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Das waren auch Yehudiahs Worte gewesen.  
  
"Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte." Sirius lächelte schwach. "Ich meine, es gab nicht viel, was ich tun konnte, aber ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, welchem Gefühl ich erlauben sollte, überhand zu nehmen - Angst, Wut, Trauer, Trostlosigkeit, Gleichgültigkeit? Wie soll man reagieren, wenn man herausfindet, dass man tot ist? Ich beschloss, keinem dieser Gefühle nachzugeben. Ich war besessen von dem Entschluss, die andere Seite des Schleiers zu finden. Doch als ich sie endlich fand, war es eine herbe Enttäuschung."  
  
"Du hast den Schleier gefunden?" fragte Ron überrascht. "Aber ich dachte es sei unmöglich, zurückzugelangen!"  
  
"Zum Schleier zu gelangen und auf die andere Seite zu gelangen sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, Ron", sagte Sirius. "Ich fand den Schleier schließlich, aber stellte fest, dass es unmöglich war, sich ihm nähern. Es war als ob es eine unsichtbare Barriere gäbe. Ich konnte ihn sehen, ich konnte sogar hindurchsehen - teilweise zumindest, und natürlich konnte ich nicht klar sehen -, aber ich kam nicht in seine Nähe. Ich versuchte es immer wieder, aber nach einer Weile musste ich aufgeben, da es sinnlos war. Ich versuchte zu schreien, jemanden in dem Raum anzusprechen, aber es war genauso wie vorher - meine Stimme verschmolz einfach mit denen der anderen, auf ein einfaches Flüstern reduziert. Ich blieb trotzdem, wo ich war. Wenigstens konnte ich etwas sehen, auch wenn es nur ein Raum im Zaubereiministerium war, den kaum jemand zu betreten schien. Ich hatte immer noch nicht ganz die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass irgend jemand mich endlich hören und hier rausholen würde."  
  
"Und du konntest nicht mit den anderen sprechen?" fragte Bill.  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte mir schließlich, dass das Teil unseres Fluchs war. Ich war völlig allein, und darüber hinaus von dem Wissen gequält, dass die Welt, die ich kannte, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt war, aber unmöglich zu erreichen. Da gab ich meiner Verzweiflung nach."  
  
Remus legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter, als dieser wieder inne hielt und auf den Boden starrte.  
  
"Überspring den Rest", sagte er. "Sag uns was passiert ist, als du zurückgebracht wurdest."  
  
Sirius nickte. "Wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Als Harry mir sagte, dass ich drei Wochen lang fort gewesen war, konnte ich es gar nicht glauben. Mir war es einerseits natürlich wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, aber andererseits, wenn ich versuchte objektiv zu bleiben, hatte ich angenommen, dass es eine Woche oder sogar weniger gewesen war. Aber die Zeit spielte dort keine Rolle. Nun, eines Tages war etwas anders. Ich sah zwei Personen in dem Raum jenseits des Schleiers und machte einen weiteren sinnlosen Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Sie hörten mich natürlich nicht. Aber ich beobachtete sie weiterhin. Einer von ihnen stand, und der andere sank plötzlich zu Boden, als ob er einschliefe."  
  
"Das muss wohl ich gewesen sein", sagte Harry. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich den wichtigsten Teil verschlafen habe."  
  
Die anderen lachten, und sogar Sirius grinste.  
  
"Der andere ging dann auf den Schleier zu, und ich spürte einen riesigen Hoffnungsstrahl in mir aufsteigen. Aber er kam näher und näher, und ich begann, Angst um ihn zu haben. Ich versuchte ihn zu warnen, aber er kam immer näher. Um ihn herum war ein Licht, sehr hell aber so weich, dass es meine Augen nicht blendete - obwohl ich für lange Zeit nur Dunkelheit gesehen hatte. Er kam näher und näher, und gerade als ich dachte, er würde hindurch fallen, verschwand er. Der Schleier bewegte sich wie in einer Brise, aber von ihm war keine Spur geblieben. Und dann fühlte ich den starken Drang, mich umzudrehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand mich rief, und ich drehte um und ging... schwebte... was auch immer ich tat... in die Richtung, in die es mich führte. Nach einer Weile sah ich eine sehr kleine leuchtende Gestalt in der Ferne auftauchen, und als wir uns einander näherten, wurde sie größer und stellte sich als ein Engel heraus."  
  
"Yehudiah", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Der Engel", sagte Sirius und nickte. "Er hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt. Ich fragte ihn was er von mir wollte, und er sagte, er sei geschickt worden um mich zurückzubringen. Ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen. Er sagte nur, dass meine Cousine Bellatrix mein Leben beendet habe, bevor es hätte enden sollen, und dass sie damit dem Schicksal in die Quere gekommen sei. Deshalb sei mir die Möglichkeit gegeben worden, zurückzukommen - allerdings nur, wenn jemand für mich bat. Und der Engel sagte, jemand sei zu ihm gekommen und habe das getan. Ich wusste sofort, dass es Harry gewesen sein musste. Nun, und das ist es dann wohl, glaube ich... der Engel berührte mich, und auf einmal konnte ich meinen Körper wieder fühlen. Hinter dem Engel gab es eine lautlose Explosion von blauem Licht, und er verabschiedete sich und war verschwunden. Ich drehte mich um. Das blaue Licht erleuchtete den Bogengang, der plötzlich vor mir lag. Ich ging wieder auf festem Grund. Ich ging los, geradewegs auf den Schleier zu, und dieses Mal gab es keine Barriere. Er öffnete sich vor mir wie der Vorhang in einem Theater und ich ging einfach hindurch und fand mich in dem Raum im Ministerium wieder. Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen ausgeflippt - ich rannte herum, tanzte und brüllte und lachte wie verrückt. Und dann hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen sagen, drehte mich um und sah Harry. Nun... ihr kennt den Rest."  
  
****  
  
Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann stand Molly auf, ging zu Harry hinüber und nahm ihn in die Arme. Sie ließ ihn mindestens fünf Minuten lang nicht wieder los, aber Harry störte das nicht. Eigentlich war er froh darüber, denn er war drauf und dran, wieder zu weinen, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den größten Teil der Woche weinend verbracht hatte, und allmählich begann er, sich dafür zu schämen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde dachten, drei Wochen der Trauer hätten ihn in ein Weichei verwandelt.  
  
Als Molly ihn losließ, hatte sich die Szene verändert. Die anderen standen um Sirius herum und versicherten ihm, dass sie unglaublich glücklich waren, dass er wieder da war.  
  
Harry lächelte, als er Sirius' Blick auffing, und Sirius grinste zurück.  
  
Arthur verließ plötzlich den Tisch und rannte nach oben. Harry grübelte, was ihm wohl eingefallen war, aber als er fünf Minuten später zurückkam, schüttelte er nur den Kopf als Harry Anstalten machte, den Mund zu öffnen und ihn zu fragen.  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen", sagte er.  
  
Harry - und alle anderen auch - sahen allerdings, was er gemacht hatte, denn ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später gab es ein Geräusch, als ob eine Windbö durch den Raum fegen würde, und aus etwas, das ein sehr kleiner Wirbelwind zu sein schien, trat Dumbledore heraus.  
  
Arthur zwinkerte Harry zu, als der ihn ansah, und flüsterte, "Ich hab ihm eine Eule geschickt".  
  
Sirius drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der mit ausgestreckten Armen lächelnd zu ihm hinüberging.  
  
"Sirius! Also ist es wahr!" Dumbledore nahm Sirius' rechte Hand zwischen seine beiden und hielt sie für einen Moment fest. "Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es Harry möglich sein würde, zu dem Engel zu gelangen."  
  
"Sie wussten es?" platzte Harry heraus. "Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?"  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich an ihn. "Das konnte ich nicht", sagte er. "Denn Yehudiah erhört nur die, die lang genug getrauert haben. Wenn ich dir sofort gesagt hätte, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, deinen Paten zurückzubringen, dann hättest du überhaupt nicht getrauert. Du wärst sogar glücklich gewesen, oder? Und dann hätte Yehudiah dich nicht rufen gehört. Nur die, die wirklich tief trauern, so tief, dass ihre Seelen langsam beginnen zu sterben, bekommen eine Chance, den Engel der Trauer zu sehen."  
  
"Was die Seelen angeht", sagte Hermine plötzlich und lächelte. "Harry, willst du nicht mal kurz rüberkommen?"  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber er tat wie geheißen. Hermine stellte sich vor ihn und untersuchte sein Gesicht gründlich.  
  
"Deine Augen sind fast so grün wie vorher", sagte sie. "Nur noch eine ganz kleine Spur von Grau ist zu sehen. Ich schätze, die wird in ein paar Tagen verschwunden sein."  
  
Harry, der seine Augen völlig vergessen hatte, grinste. "Es freut mich sehr, das zu hören", sagte er.  
  
"Mich auch", sagte Remus, der gehört hatte, was Hermine gesagt hatte. "Ich hatte schon angefangen, dieses helle Blau meiner Augen zu hassen."  
  
Harry sah zu ihm hoch. Remus lächelte. Das Blau seiner Augen hatte sich wieder vertieft; es schien Harry fast so, als ob sie von einem noch dunkleren Blau waren als vorher. Die vertraute Wärme war wieder da, und ohne nachzudenken legte Harry die Arme um Remus und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
"Ich werde dir immer dankbar sein, weiß du", sagte Remus sanft. "Du hast den besten Freund zurückgebracht, den ich je hatte."  
  
Harry spürte, dass er nicht zu antworten brauchte.  
  
Er ließ Remus los und ging hinüber zu Sirius, der immer noch mit Dumbledore sprach. Sirius sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
"Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen", sagte er, legte einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an sich. "Ich habe Albus gesagt, dass ich nicht beabsichtige, dich jemals wieder allein zu lassen. Er wird mir irgend einen Kerker in Hogwarts finden müssen, wo ich schlafen kann, denn ich werde nicht nach Grimmauld Place zurückkehren, solange du in der Schule bist."  
  
Dumbledore senkte den Blick und Harry sah seine Augen auf die altbekannte Weise funkeln.  
  
"Weißt du, Sirius", sagte er nachdenklich, "ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine meiner kleinen Ideen." 


	11. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Kapitel Elf -  
  
Zurück nach Hogwarts  
  
"Habt ihr alles?" fragte Molly.  
  
"Ja, Mom", sagte Ron etwas verärgert. "Du fragst das jetzt schon seit Stunden."  
  
"Ihr könntest trotzdem was vergessen haben", antwortete Molly scharf.  
  
"Hab ich aber nicht!"  
  
"Ach, hört auf, ihr zwei", sagte Arthur aufmunternd, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Molly und einen dankbaren von Ron eintrug. "Ich bin sicher, dass niemand etwas vergessen hat. Und selbst wenn, wo ist das Problem? Wir können immer noch Errol schicken, der es ihnen bringt."  
  
"Weißt du, Arthur", sagte Molly, indem sie das Thema änderte, "ich habe über Errol nachgedacht. Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass er den Ruhestand verdient hat? Wir könnten eine neue Eule in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmeade kaufen, wenn du magst."  
  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Molly", sagte Arthur. "Wir könnten nach Hogsmeade fahren, wenn die Kinder ihr Wochenende dort haben... sie dort treffen, in den 'Drei Besen' ein Butterbier trinken und dann eine neue Eule kaufen. Wie findet ihr das?" wandte er sich an Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny.  
  
"Klingt gut", sagte Ginny grinsend. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr zwei würdet den alten Errol einsetzen, bis er einen Herzinfarkt kriegt und tot vom Himmel fällt."  
  
"Nein, das könnten wir nicht riskieren", sagte Molly. "Der alte Errol hat eine Pause verdient."  
  
"Dann ist es also abgemacht", sagte Arthur strahlend. "Okay, Kinder, seid ihr fertig?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nickten.  
  
"Dann mal los." Arthur schnappte sich zwei Koffer und verließ das Haus. Er hatte es geschafft, zwei Autos vom Ministerium zu organisieren, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen würden. Als die anderen nachkamen, hatte Arthur die beiden Koffer bereits in den Autos verstaut und ging zurück, um noch mehr zu holen.  
  
Fred, George und Bill standen in einer Reihe neben dem ersten Auto. Remus und Sirius waren vor zwei Tagen abgereist, aber Sirius hatte Harry versprochen, dass sie nicht länger als eine Woche wegbleiben würden.  
  
"Habt ein schönes Jahr", sagte Fred.  
  
"Und versucht, euch nicht mit Filch anzulegen", sagte George.  
  
"Seid brav", sagte Fred.  
  
"Arbeitet hart", sagte George.  
  
"Und..."  
  
Fred wurde unterbrochen, als Bill mit dem Lachen herausplatzte. Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und tat entrüstet.  
  
"Ich habe keine Witze gemacht", sagte er.  
  
"Keine Spur", sagte George, der selber kicherte.  
  
"Hört bloß auf", sagte Bill, als er wieder sprechen konnte. "Ihr hättet für eure Schauspielkünste einen Preis verdient."  
  
Fred und George strahlten ihn an.  
  
"Nein, jetzt mal ernsthaft, ich hoffe euch wird es gut gehen", sagte Bill zu Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine. "Ich werde versuchen, euch mal zu besuchen.  
  
"Das wäre cool", sagte Ginny.  
  
Bill umarmte jeden von ihnen kurz und ging dann zurück ins Haus. Fred und George schüttelten Harry und Ron die Hand, umarmten Ginny und gaben Hermine etwas, das irgendwo zwischen einer Umarmung und einem Schlag auf die Schulter lag.  
  
"Wir werden euch auf dem Laufenden halten", sagte George mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.  
  
Harry grinste zurück.  
  
"Okay, seid ihr fertig?" Arthur klatschte in die Hände. "Dann ab in die Autos!"  
  
****  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny winkten, bis Molly und Arthur außer Sichtweite waren. Sie hatten auf Anhieb ein leeres Abteil im Zug gefunden.  
  
Sie hatten es sich gerade bequem gemacht und die Karten für ein paar Runden Snape explodiert ausgepackt, als die Abteiltür aufging und Neville hereinkam.  
  
"Hi", sagte er. Er warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, als ob er sehen wollte, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, und zeigte dann auf einen fast leeren Platz neben Ron. "Kann ich mich euch anschließen?"  
  
"Klar", sagte Ron hastig und stopfte die Sachen, die er auf dem Sitz ausgebreitet hatte, zurück in seinen Koffer. "Wie geht's dir?"  
  
"Gut", sagte Neville und setzte sich. "Und euch?"  
  
"Könnte nicht besser sein", sagte Ron und grinste. "Wie waren deine Ferien?"  
  
Neville zuckte die Achseln. "Na ja, nichts Wichtiges ist passiert. Meine Großmutter war allerdings sehr nett. Anscheinend hat Dumbledore ihr erzählt, dass meine Noten im letzten Schuljahr recht gut waren - trotz Zaubertränke und Umbridges Unterricht."  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir auch eine Note geben können", sagte Harry und lachte. "Aber dein ZAG in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war nicht schlecht, oder?"  
  
"Überhaupt nicht", sagte Neville grinsend. "Und das verdanke ich alles dir, Harry. Machen wir dieses Jahr mit DA weiter?"  
  
Hermine lachte. "Wenn Umbridge nicht zurückkommt, glaube ich kaum, dass dazu noch ein Grund besteht", sagte sie. "Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass die VGDK- Stunden dieses Jahr wieder normal sein werden."  
  
"Wer wird das Fach denn überhaupt unterrichten?" fragte Neville.  
  
Die anderen schwiegen. Daran hatten sie noch gar nicht gedacht.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte Ginny schließlich und zuckte die Achseln. "Aber mir wäre es sogar egal, wenn es Snape wäre. Solange diese Umbridge nur nicht zurückkommt."  
  
Harry stimmte ihr zu.  
  
Dann schwiegen sie alle, und als Harry Neville ansah, bemerkte er, dass dieser ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Was ist los, Neville?" fragte er.  
  
Neville zuckte zusammen. "Tut mir Leid, Harry", sagte er und wurde rot. "Ich hab mich nur gewundert... du siehst so glücklich aus, aber hast du nicht gerade einen Freund verloren?"  
  
"Oh, du meinst Sirius", sagte Harry. "Na ja, ja, du hast Recht, Neville, ich hatte ihn verloren. Aber er ist zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Er ist was?" Neville riss die Augen auf. "Wie?"  
  
Harry erzählte es ihm und als er geendet hatte, bekam Neville den Mund nicht mehr zu.  
  
"Aber das ist ja ein Wunder", sagte er.  
  
"Nun, ja, vielleicht."  
  
Harry wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in genau diesem Moment klopfte jemand an die Tür. Halb in der Erwartung, Malfoy zu sehen, sah Harry auf, aber herein kam Luna Lovegood. Hm, dachte Harry, Malfoy hätte wohl auch nicht angeklopft.  
  
"Hallo Luna", sagte er.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Luna mit ihrer üblichen nicht-von-dieser-Welt-Stimme. "Glückwunsch, Harry. Ich habe schon davon gehört."  
  
"Wie denn?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Der Tagesprophet wurde doch noch gar nicht informiert."  
  
"Aber der Quibbler", antwortete Luna. "Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee, zunächst in so einem Magazin darüber zu schreiben, so dass die Zaubererwelt nicht zu sehr geschockt würde."  
  
Hermine sah verwirrt aus, so als ob sie herauszufinden versuchte, ob Luna Witze machte oder nicht. Harry grinste.  
  
"Setz dich zu uns, Luna", sagte er und zeigte auf den letzten freien Platz neben Neville. Luna nickte und setzte sich.  
  
"Äh... wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Ron.  
  
Luna richtete ihre vernebelten Augen auf ihn. "Gut, danke, Ronald", sagte sie. "Siehst du, mein Dad hatte einen Riesenerfolg mit dem Magazin. Seit er das Interview mit Harry herausgebracht hat, verkauft er dreimal so viele Exemplare wie vorher. Und jetzt mit dem Artikel über die Rückkehr von Sirius Black wird er den Umsatz vielleicht noch einmal verdoppeln können. Er kommt übermorgen heraus."  
  
"Hast du zufällig schon eine Ausgabe dabei?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Klar", sagte Luna und griff in ihre Tasche. Sie nahm die neueste Ausgabe des Quibbler heraus, auf deren Titelblatt ein großes Bild von Sirius prangte. Die Überschrift hieß "Sirius Black von den Toten zurück: Die ganze Geschichte, komplett und ungekürzt."  
  
"Hat dein Dad ein Interview mit Sirius geführt?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", sagte Luna. "Aber Dumbledore hat ihm alles erzählt."  
  
Harry wollte gerade zu lesen anfangen, als die Tür wieder aufging und Malfoy die Nase hereinsteckte.  
  
"Sieh mal an, was haben wir denn da?" sagte er. "Potter und den Rest der traurigen Gang."  
  
"Hi Draco", sagte Harry fröhlich. "Wie läuft's?" Hast du deinen Dad schon in Askaban besucht? Ich hoffe, er hat sich dort gut eingelebt - jetzt wo er Fudge nicht länger auf seiner Seite hat, wird er wohl ein paar, sagen wir, dreißig Jahre dort bleiben müssen?"  
  
Ein zorniger Ausdruck huschte über Malfoys Gesicht. "Das wird ich dir heimzahlen", zischte er. "Dir und deinen Verliererfreunden. Aber na ja", er lächelte maliziös, "ihr seid ja schon einer weniger in eurer Bande, stimmt's, Potter? Dein feiger Patenonkel Sirius Black... ich hab gehört, dass Bellatrix Lestrange ihn in Null Komma Nichts fertiggemacht hat... ich wette, du hast dir die Augen ausgeheult, Potter, oder? Hast dir gewünscht, du hättest noch einen Papi, zu dem du rennen kannst..." Malfoy zog eine Grimasse und machte ein schreiendes Kleinkind nach. "Wäääh, Daddy, wäääh... diese böööse Frau hat Onkel Sirius umgebracht... wäääh..."  
  
"Halt den Mund", sagte Harry unbeeindruckt und kehrte zu dem Artikel zurück. "Ich versuche hier was zu lesen, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."  
  
Malfoy sah überrascht aus. Das hinterlistige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hing plötzlich etwas schief. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry so ruhig bleiben würde, während er - wie er dachte - das Messer in einer frischen Wunde drehte.  
  
"Versuchst tapfer zu sein, was, Potter?" fragte er gedehnt. "Versuchst deinen ge-liiiebten Patenonkel zu vergessen - wirst du ihm einen Altar errichten? Mit einer Inschrift auf einem falschen Grabstein? Wie wär's mit 'Hier ruht Sirius, der zu dämlich war, einen Schockzauber zu erkennen' - oder übersteigt das deinen Horizont?"  
  
Harry ließ den Quibbler sinken und stand auf. Malfoy grinste, aber als Harry immer näher kam und immer noch absolut ruhig blieb, verblasste das Grinsen langsam Harry konnte praktisch sehen, wie Malfoy darum kämpfte, nicht zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Hör zu, Malfoy", sagte Harry, ohne dass das freundliche Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwand, "zwei Dinge. Erstens: Ich muss dich enttäuschen, denn deine liebe Tante zweiten Grades mütterlicherseits, Bellatrix Lestrange, war nicht so erfolgreich wie sie glaubte. Sirius Black ist am Leben und gesund, wie du sicher übermorgen - spätestens - erfahren wirst, wenn du die neue Ausgabe des Quibbler liest. Zweitens..." Harry hielt inne, schloss die Augen für einen Moment und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. "Zweitens: Wenn du Sirius jemals wieder einen Feigling nennst, dann werde ich dich an einen ganz besonderen Ort bringen, wo deine kleinen Freunde dir nicht helfen können, und dort wirst du als eine besondere Art von Dartboard dienen, falls du weißt, was das ist. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich es dir erklären: Es bedeutet, dass ich dich an die Wand fesseln und dich dann als Zielscheibe für jeden Fluch oder Bann benutzen werde, von dem ich jemals gehört habe. Deine eigene Mutter würde dich danach nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Malfoy war bei Harrys ersten Worten die Kinnlade heruntergefallen, und er strengte sich mächtig an, nicht zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Was meinst du damit, Sirius Black ist zurück?" fragte er unbehaglich. "Er ist tot. Mein Dad war da. Er hat ihn sterben gesehen."  
  
"Du hast es doch selbst gesagt", sagte Harry. "Wenn Sirius gestorben wäre, würde ich jetzt wie ein kleines Kind heulen. Siehst du mich heulen, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy schnaubte.  
  
"Um genau zu sein, ich bin losgezogen und habe ihn zurückgeholt", fügte Harry beiläufig hinzu. "Aber darum geht's hier nicht. Wärst du jetzt so freundlich, dich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und dieses Abteil zu verlassen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Mitreisenden mit mir einer Meinung sind - wir brauchen hier drin unbedingt etwas frische Luft."  
  
"So kannst du nicht mit mir reden, ich bin Vertrauensschüler!" Malfoy richtete sich auf. "Ich kann dir eine Strafarbeit aufgeben!"  
  
Hermine stand von ihrem Platz auf. "Ich bin ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin", sagte sie. "Und auch wenn dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, Malfoy, ich kann dir genauso leicht eine Strafarbeit aufgeben."  
  
"Halt's Maul, Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy.  
  
"Bist du taub?" fragte Ron von hinten. "Harry hat dir was gesagt. Verlasse. Sofort. Dieses. Abteil."  
  
Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Tür. "Und wenn ich das nicht tue?" fragte er. "Was wirst du dann machen, Potters Vater von den Toten erwecken?"  
  
"Du schleimiger..."  
  
"Lass es, Ron", sagte Hermine scharf und hielt Ron zurück. "Harry schafft das alleine."  
  
"Wenn du das nicht tust", sagte Harry genauso ruhig wie vorher, obwohl in ihm eine heiße Welle der Wut heranwuchs, "dann werde ich einen anderen Weg finden, dich loszuwerden. Ich wollte dir nur zuerst eine faire Chance geben." Er zog seinen Zauberstab. "Haust du jetzt hier ab, Malfoy, oder willst du, dass ich Krone schicke?"  
  
Malfoy sah verwirrt aus. "Krone? Wer zum Teufel ist Krone?"  
  
"Willst du es herausfinden?" fragte Harry höflich.  
  
"Du bluffst doch", sagte Malfoy, aber er zog sich langsam zurück. "Du schickst niemanden. Und ich wette, dein dämlicher Patenonkel ist so tot wie eh und je. Du versuchst doch nur..."  
  
Etwas in Harry explodierte. Noch eine Beleidigung von Malfoy zu hören war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er hob den Zauberstab. Kein Grund, sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung zu konzentrieren; seit Sirius' Rückkehr hatte er ein ständiges Glücksgefühl in sich, das niemals verschwand. Er rief es sich lediglich in Erinnerung und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Malfoy. "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Der silberne Hirsch brach aus seinem Zauberstab und prallte gegen Malfoy. Malfoys Augen quollen aus ihren Höhlen, er gab ein kleines Quietschen von sich, das die anderen in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ, dann flog er gut fünf Meter den Gang hinunter, landete mit einem lauten Platscher auf dem Hintern und blieb erst einmal sitzen.  
  
Harry schloss die Tür wieder, Lachtränen in den Augen. Sein Patronus verbeugte sich und verblasste dann.  
  
"Das war brillant, Mann", sagte Ron, der sich die Seite hielt. "Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?"  
  
"Er konnte es nicht glauben", japste Ginny. "Oh mein Gott, das war so wunderbar, Harry! Ich werde mich für den Rest meines Lebens dran erinnern!"  
  
"Ich auch", sagte Neville, dessen rundes Gesicht strahlte. "Ich hoffe nur, dass er dir keine Strafarbeit aufgibt, Harry."  
  
"Nein, das ist ihm viel zu peinlich", sagte Hermine. "Ich verwette mein Abzeichen darauf, dass er noch nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle erzählen wird, was eben passiert ist."  
  
"Da musst du dir ja wirklich sehr sicher sein", sagte Ron grinsend. "Wenn du sogar dein Abzeichen riskierst..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Ron."  
  
****  
  
Hagrid winkte ihnen über die Köpfe der Erstklässler zu, die er gerade zusammensammelte.  
  
"Wir reden später, Harry", dröhnte er.  
  
Harry machte das Okay-Zeichen und ging zusammen mit den anderen weiter zu den Kutschen. Als sie sie erreicht hatten, blieben Ron, Hermine und Ginny wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Harry.  
  
Hermine zeigte auf die Thestrals. "Ich kann sie sehen", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ich auch." Ron ging auf den Thestral zu, der am nächsten stand, und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn zu streicheln. Der Thestral sah Ron aus seinen schönen dunklen Augen an und hielt still.  
  
"Aber warum können wir sie jetzt sehen?" fragte Ginny. "Ich meine, wir haben nicht wirklich den Tod gesehen... nicht wirklich."  
  
"Frag mich nicht", sagte Harry. "Vielleicht ist der eine Todesser, der in dieses Zeitveränderungs-Aquarium oder was das auch war gefallen ist, gestorben. Oder wir wurden falsch informiert darüber, was wirklich mit Sirius geschehen ist."  
  
"Ist mir egal", sagte Ginny und trat vor, um Ron Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
  
Hermine sah ängstlich aus. "Bin ich wirklich auf einem von denen geritten?" sagte sie. "Sie sehen so..."  
  
"Unheimlich aus?" schlug Harry grinsend vor.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Gruselig."  
  
"Aber sie sind wundervoll", versicherte Harry. "Ich meine, sie sind nicht sehr bequem, aber sie sind treu und verlässlich und sanft..."  
  
"Kann schon sein", sagte Hermine und erschauerte. "Aber ich werde nie wieder auf eines von ihnen steigen."  
  
"Dann bete drum, dass du das nicht musst", sagte Harry achselzuckend. Er klopfte dem Thestral ebenfalls den Hals und stieg dann in die Kutsche. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna folgten.  
  
Als sie in der großen Halle angekommen waren, setzten sie sich so schnell wie möglich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Da Sirius' Rückkehr noch nicht verkündet worden war, dachten sie Schüler immer noch, dass Harry trauern musste, und Harry versuchte, sich vor all den teilnahmsvollen Blicken zu verstecken, die die anderen ihm zuwarfen.  
  
"Bald werden sie es besser wissen", sagte jemand.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah Remus hinter sich stehen und grinsen.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen", sagte Remus. "Jetzt kondolieren sie dir vielleicht noch, aber warte, bis Dumbledore da ist."  
  
Harry dämmerte etwas. "Ist Sirius hier?" fragte er eifrig. Dann grinste er. "Du kannst ebenso gut antworten, Remus. Es ist unmöglich gewesen, euch beide zu trennen, und Sirius wollte sowieso hierher kommen. Und dann muss Dumbledore ja wohl die Geschichte erzählen, wenn er hier ist, oder?"  
  
"Acht von zehn Punkten, Potter", sagte Remus und zwinkerte. "Wir sehen uns nach dem Essen."  
  
Und weg war er.  
  
"Was hat er gemeint?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Das werden wir in ein paar Minuten erfahren", sagte Hermine und beobachtete die Tür. "Wir müssen nur die Auswahlzeremonie überstehen."  
  
Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als McGonagall die Halle betrat, eine Horde von nervös aussehenden Erstklässlern im Schlepptau. Dann ging sie, um den Sprechenden Hut zu holen und begann, die Namen der Schüler aufzurufen. Es ging ziemlich schnell, und nachdem "Zhang, Jie!" zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht worden war, verstaute McGonagall den Hut und Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts", sagte er. "All die, die neu sind, möchte ich herzlich willkommen heißen. Die Vertrauensschüler eurer Häuser werden euch alles sagen, was ihr wissen müsst, und ihr könnt jederzeit auch eure Lehrer fragen."  
  
Snape, der links neben Dumbledore saß, schnaubte.  
  
"Wie ihr vielleicht schon erraten habt, wird Professor Umbridge dieses Schuljahr nicht zurückkehren", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Er wollte weitersprechen, wurde aber von einem gigantischen Welle von Applaus unterbrochen, die einige Minuten anhielt. Dumbledores Augen funkelten. "Nun gut", sagte er fröhlich, "ihr scheint darüber nicht allzu traurig zu sein. Und deshalb würde ich euch gerne euren neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich sehr überrascht sein, denn er wurde für tot gehalten, aber seid versichert, dass er weder ein Geist ist noch sonst irgend eine Art lebender Toter - er ist am Leben und gesund. Hier ist Professor Black!"  
  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er Sirius zwischen McGonagall and Hagrid hervorkommen sah. Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die nicht weniger überrascht schienen.  
  
Für einen Moment war alles still in der Halle.  
  
Sirius schien die Verwirrung, die er verursacht hatte, nichts auszumachen. Er grinste Harry an, und das löste Harrys Erstarrung. Er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny begannen gleichzeitig zu applaudieren und einen Moment später fielen Neville und Luna am Ravenclaw-Tisch mit ein. Die anderen Schüler, die alle entweder Sirius oder Harry angestarrt hatten, schienen sich jetzt auch einen Ruck zu geben. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs begannen zu applaudieren, und einen Moment später fielen die Ravenclaws ein. Die Slytherins blieben still, aber Harry hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Außerdem konnte er Malfoys Gesicht sehen, der Sirius mit weit offenem Mund anstarrte als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Der Applaus wurde lauter und lauter, und als Harry sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf die Bänke geklettert waren und gerade Harrys Arme packen wollten, um ihn ebenfalls hochzuziehen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, kletterte selbst auf die Bank und gab sein bestes, um den Applaus ohrenbetäubend zu machen. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Sirius war der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! Das versprach ein wunderbares Jahr zu werden. Wenn Sirius dabei war, konnte er jedem die Stirn bieten - Snape, Malfoy und allen anderen Slytherins. Und Sirius' Unterricht würde garantiert interessanter werden als alle anderen vorher - oder zumindest genauso interessant wie der von Remus und Moody.  
  
Der Applaus schien ewig zu dauern, bis Dumbledore schließlich wieder aufstand und vortrat.  
  
"Ich denke, Professor Black weiß nun, dass ihr euch alle darüber freut, dass er hier ist", sagte er und blinzelte in Harrys Richtung. "Wir hoffen, dass sein Unterricht etwas mehr, hm, praktisches Training beinhalten wird als der von Professor Umbridge."  
  
Eine weitere Welle von Applaus.  
  
"Und jetzt werden wir euch nicht länger warten lassen. Guten Appetit!"  
  
Nach dem Essen sprangen Harry und die anderen auf die Füße und sausten durch die Halle zum Lehrertisch. Sirius, der auch schon mit dem Essen fertig war, lachte und stand auf, als er sie näherkommen sah.  
  
"Na, das ist vielleicht eine Überraschung", sagte Hermine, die ihn als erste erreichte. "Also das war Dumbledores kleine Idee als du gesagt hast, du wolltest auch in Hogwarts bleiben!"  
  
"Allerdings war sie das", sagte Sirius. "Und ich dachte, 'warum nicht?' Ich habe schließlich jede Menge Erfahrung. Remus ist mitgekommen. Er wird mir wohl etwas mit dem Stundenplan und dem ganzen Zeug helfen. Und vielleicht kommt er ja auch zu ein paar Stunden mit und assistiert mir..."  
  
"Träum weiter, Sirius", sagte Remus. "Glaubst du wirklich, es ist mein größter Wunsch, die Zielscheibe für die Flüche zu sein, die du ihnen beibringst?"  
  
Sirius grinste. "Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke... hm, vielleicht ziehe ich dann doch lieber Peeves als Zielscheibe vor."  
  
"Oh, dieses Jahr wird wundervoll werden", sagte Ginny und strahlte Sirius an. "Bleibst du auch fürs nächste Jahr?"  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht", sagte Sirius amüsiert. "Vielleicht sagt ihr mir am Ende dieses Schuljahrs ja alle, dass ich mich zum Teufel scheren soll."  
  
"Du willst doch nicht, dass wir darauf antworten, oder, Sirius?" fragte Ron mit einem maliziösen Grinsen, das es mit dem von Malfoy aufnehmen konnte.  
  
"Da gibt's nur ein Problem", sagte Hermine grinsend. "Ich meine, du bist jetzt unser Lehrer."  
  
"Wo liegt da das Problem?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Na ja, es ist nicht gerade alltäglich, einen Lehrer zu duzen", sagte Hermine. "Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob es nicht sogar verboten ist. Also was sagst du jetzt, Professor Black?"  
  
Sirius lachte. "Ich glaube, für diese Regel gibt es ein Schlupfloch, Hermine", sagte er. "Es wäre in der Tat sehr komisch, wenn ihr mich alle plötzlich Professor Black nennen würdet."  
  
"Ich werde die Pädagogische Anordnung Nummer neunundzwanzig einführen", sagte Dumbledore, der die letzten paar Sätze mitbekommen hatte. Seine Augen funkelten. "Ich werde es den Schülern offiziell erlauben, ihre Lehrer in speziellen Situationen weiterhin zu duzen - zum Beispiel, wenn der Lehrer der Pate des Schülers ist...", er zwinkerte Harry zu, "oder wenn er irgendwie mit den Eltern des Schülers verwandt ist..." ein weiteres Zwinkern zu Ron und Ginny, "oder wenn der Schüler ihm mal das Leben gerettet hat...", ein Zwinkern zu Hermine, "... oder sogar zweimal." Noch ein Zwinkern zu Harry.  
  
"Da bin ich aber sehr erleichtert", sagte Sirius.  
  
"Wir auch", fügte Hermine hinzu. "Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Gern geschehen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. Dann ging er zu seinem Platz zurück und aß weiter.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch, da Ron und Hermine ja die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen mussten.  
  
Harry ging mit Ginny und Neville hinter ihnen und genoss das Gefühl, das ihn durchrieselte. Er fühlte sich völlig für die drei Wochen der Trauer entschädigt. Jetzt war Sirius ins Leben zurückgekehrt und, was fast noch besser war, er würde mindestens ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben. Harry würde mit ihm zusammen Weihnachten feiern, und Sirius würde immer da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte.  
  
Das Leben konnte so schön sein! 


End file.
